Love Bites
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: David somehow managed to survive that night over 25 years ago. Now with a new group of Lost boys can he manage to fend off the growing threat of a possible new coven forming in Santa Carla? Will new friendships form? Will someone find a mate? Will the past come back to haunt someone? Will old enemies become allies?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Lost Boys or anything related. Nor do I own the 9th circle or Rip out the wings of a butterfly. They belong to H.I.M. I only own my characters.

David somehow managed to survive that night over 25 years ago. Now with a new group of Lost boys can he manage to fend off the growing threat of a possible new coven forming in Santa Carla? Will new friendships form? Will someone find a mate? Will the past come back to haunt someone? Will old enemies become allies?

The beginning of this chapter is just a way to set up my Main O's back story. Please bear with me I promise David is in this chapter.

Reviews and comments are always welcome.

**Bold = song lyrics**

* * *

Just because I'm telling you this story, doesn't mean that I'm alive at the end. Sorry, maybe I should start at the beginning. My Name Is Raven McKnight.

My life was never exactly an easy one. My Father divorced my mother when I was a baby. My mother scrapped a meager and I do mean meager living to support us, till I was four and she decided to marry a rich douche. From then on nothing I did was good enough. My grades, my friends, my beliefs. I was always considered uncultured in the eyes of my stepfather. I hate that term step father, he was in no way, shape, or form a father to me in any sense of the word.

Anyhow let's skip ahead. I'll come back to that later. School wasn't any easier, I was the outcast. Quiet, reserved, introverted. I was always picked on or picked last. Tell you the truth I really didn't care about it either. The few friends I had were just as much outcasts as I was. We were actually the outcasts of the outcasts. That's probably why we managed to get along so well.

Flash forward a few years I was bouncing from job, to job, and relationship to relationship. The first relationship was great in the beginning. We had been friends since high school. We graduated and he moved to Florida. We decided to keep a long distance relationship. That is till I called him one day and he was whispering on the phone that he couldn't talk because his girlfriend was there, and hung up on me. Then a year later he has the nerve to call me a year later on Valentine's day like nothing happened.

The second one was bat shit crazy so he had to go after I found him strangling a stuffed toy rabbit I had. I thought I hit the Jackpot when I found the third boyfriend. He was almost exactly like me. Same family situation, same kind of upbringing, same likes and dislikes. It was all perfect. Till just a few months after our first anniversary. Then he tells me he's gay. Yeah I know I sure know how to pick 'em right? Well they were a cakewalk compared to this last one.

It had been two years I've been with this one. His time is coming soon. We were so happy in the beginning. He was so sweet and treated me like a princess. Then one day that all changed. I was being treated the way my stepfather had treated me. Suddenly I wasn't good enough. I was lazy, I was stupid, I was always out and never told him where I was which was total bull shit on his part. This went on for a while when one day I said I finally had enough. I was sick of having to get this crap from my step dad and I sure as hell wasn't about to deal with my boyfriend doing it. That's when everything changed. I walked into my mother's house wearing dark oversized sunglasses.

"What are those for?" My mother asked pointing at the glasses.

"She's probably strung out. You know what a worthless piece of trash YOUR daughter is." My step dad replied from behind the counter. I was pissed. I wanted to punch him in his arrogant mouth. I didn't answer as I went upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me. went into the small bathroom attached to my room. I took off the glasses and looked into the mirror. My face was slightly swollen, the bruise was now turning that ugly yellowish-green color. It still had tints of purple in it. I pulled open a drawer and rummaged around looking for the concealer I had in there. I used it to cover up my tattoos, if my mother knew she'd have had a conniption fit. I covered the bruise so it was all but invisible.

Weeks went by and things got worse and worse. I came home with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and my family basically blamed it on me. When I took a stand and tried to fight back I got it worse from my boyfriend than before. One time I woke up in the hospital a week later. The staff told me I had been in a coma and had several broken bones. They were healing but I couldn't leave right away.

I had heard one of the nurses telling another nurse how I was such a poor thing, that my family had been notified and that they said they had no idea who I was. Said they should just make me a ward of the state. When I was asked how I got the injuries I sustained I told them it had been Damon that had done it. One of the nurses notified the police. The cops came and talked to me and within a few hours they had a warrant out for his arrest and an order of protection for me.

Several times the cops were called to anyplace I was where Damon had shown up and tried to beat the hell out of me. Each time he got locked up he'd be out a few days later and try it again. It wasn't until he showed up at my "parents" house that everything went to pot. My "parents" were screaming Damon was screaming and it was all at me. I had visible cuts and bruises from the last fisticuffs the cops broke up between me and Damon and here was everyone instead of helping me they sat there and blamed me. When the cops showed up they first arrested Damon and then my step dad turned and told the cops to have me removed from the house. The cops knew me from all the reports I filed and they genuinely felt sorry for me.

One of them accompanied me to my room where I quickly gathered up a few things and headed into my parents room. The cop waited in the hall while I was rummaging through my parents room. I made my way to the bookshelf and pulled out an old book. I opened the lid and that's when I saw the lock. I reached up into my hair, pulled out a pin and started picking the lock. Inside was exactly what I was looking for. Wads of cash and credit cards. I grabbed some of both, shoved them in my pocket, locked the box up and headed out the door. I left the house and never looked back.

I moved from Jersey to Florida, New Orléans, Austin, and Vega. Months later after I pretty much maxed the cards and had a few hundred bucks left in my pocket I had Moved to California. First San Francisco, Oakland, Pasadena and just as I was down to my last few bucks I arrived in Santa Carla. It is here I leave you as a first person speaker and tell my tale from the third person point of view.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the taxi drove into Santa Carla. In the back seat a woman sat waiting for her ride to be over. Anther state, another town. This was nothing new to her,. She absent-mindedly looked out the window as the cab drove into town. Outside a huge fading billboard greeted her. Welcome to Santa Carla. As they drove past she looked back out the window and noticed the large ugly fading graffiti on the back that said Murder capital of the world!

"Well there's a catchy little slogan." She said to herself. After a few minutes the cab slowed to a stop outside of a dingy old building. Raven tossed some cash into the front cab, grabbed her bag and guitar and shut the door behind her.

She took one look at the building in front of her. It was an old dilapidated building. It looked like it used to be a factory of some kind. Plaster was crumbling off the walls,wood rotting on the doors, one of the front porch lights were hanging down off the wall. Raven reaches for the door knocker pulls it up when suddenly the door yanked open from the other side. Raven stands there a bit shocked at first before she gets barreled down by a tall sandy blond-haired guy. He stopped suddenly looking down at the girl sitting on the floor in front of him with the doorknocker in her hand.

"What you break now Edge?" A female voice asked from behind him. Another males voice chimed in."If we're lucky, him." he said with a chuckle.

Raven by this time had got up and was dusting the filth off her jeans as she stood there looking at the group. In front of her was a tall man about 6'6" he was easily towering over her 5'5" frame. He had shoulder length,sandy blond fringe cut hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a red and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and ripped up jeans with black converse on.

Behind him stood a woman about 28 or 29 roughly the same age as Raven with blue eyes, black, blue, and purple streaked hair that hung to the middle of her back and a big star tattoo on her right shoulder. Last but not least, next to her stood another man about six-foot with shaggy dirty blond hair in jeans and an old AC/DC shirt.

"You must be new here. "I'm Morgana. This is Sabin" She pointed next to her. "and the human bulldozer that took you out is Edge."

"I'm Raven, yeah I'm new, I just got here before your friend knocked me down. This is the place that has the apartment for rent right? I didn't have them deliver my crap to the wrong place did I?"

'"Nope saw the truck out there earlier. You got the penthouse view. Come on I'll show you."Sabin said grabbing her wrist and dragging her toward the stair. Raven raised an eyebrow as she nearly tripped trying to keep up with him. "Should I be worried?" She asked turning to face Morgana who was following behind.

"Nah, he's an idiot. He's harmless." She replied. The group made their way up three flights of stairs chatting about this and that before Raven decided to ask the obvious. "Why didn't we just take the elevator?"

"Hasn't worked in years." Edge replied as he walked over to the door for the elevator shaft and pushed it open. Everyone stepped closer and Raven peered down into the darkness. Sabin shined his flashlight on his cell phone down to help make it more visible. At the bottom of the shaft was the elevator car its cables were snapped and curled around the top of the elevator and a few cables hung from over head.

"Well now we know what happened to Max and Sadie." Edge said.

"Who's Max and Sadie?"

"Sadie was a tenant here and Max was a maintenance worker. Sadie was using the elevator and max was down in the lobby workin' on the elevator doors something went wrong and the cables snapped the elevator came crashing down killing Sadie and Max was decapitated." Morgana told her. Raven cringed and grabbed her neck as Edge closed the shaft doors and they continued walking.. "That was before me and Sabin came here." They walked up another flight. "This is where we live." Morgana pointed to a door on the right side of the hall way at the end was another set of stairs.

"This is your stop. Your just up ahead." Sabin said. As they walked up the stairs to the last floor. Up ahead was a long corridor with a big red doorway. There were no other doors on this floor and it felt a bit eerie. Raven put her guitar down and rummaged through her backpack looking for a key she had picked up from the realtor.

Opening the door she flicked on the light switch, with a hum the lights flickered before finally turning on. The walls were faded and the paper on the walls were peeling. All the furniture was covered in sheets. That was the one thing Raven was thankful for. The place was all ready furnished. In the center of the room stood a few boxes of her things she had delivered. In the corner was a fireplace and off to the right of that was a spiral staircase.

The group spread out and started looking around the apartment. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom. The living room and a bed room downstairs. Raven went to the staircase and began to climb, the staircase seemed to lead to nowhere when she noticed a small hole in the ceiling. She reached up and dusted it off. It wasn't a hole but a handle. She shoved on the handle and the door creaked open as she pushed up. She couldn't see much in the dark. "Hey Sabin, let me borrow that flashlight will ya."

He walked up the stairs and handed the light up to her. When she shone it into the darkness she noticed it was another room. She stepped up into the room and looked around. It was completely empty except for the long table at the far end of the room that looked like a capital I. Above it in the dead center of the wall was stain glass window all blue with a bird holding a rose in its mouth with a purple ribbon tied to it.

"What kinda bird is that?" Sabin asked.

"It's a raven." Morgana and Raven said in unison.

"This place was meant for you." Edge said.

"Funny. The guy that sold me this place didn't mention this." they all exited the room and went back downstairs.

"Well we have to go, we have to go practice. Why don't you come meet us on the boardwalk later? Meet us at the roller coaster" Morgana said as she made her way to the door.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

A cool breeze blew along the boardwalk as Raven mad her way across the parking lot. She saw the sun going down along the horizon. Stopping she hopped up on the railing pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. As she made her way along the boardwalk she hear a cacophony of noise people talking, vendors trying to lure people into playing the street games, the screams of the people on the roller coaster She walked through the thick crowd full of tourists and locals. All around the lights were flashing and the noise was getting louder.

Raven walked spinning around as she did so she could talk in all the sights. Suddenly she felt herself bump into something hard. When she looked up a hand was extended out to her and she took it. Standing in front of her was a six-foot guy with brown eyes, he was skinny as a rail with tan skin and long black hair in a ponytail that fell to the middle of his back. She quickly let go of his hand and apologized.

"Guess I shoulda watched where I was going." She said.

"No problem. We're good." He replied. She apologized again before continuing on her way to the roller coaster

"Looks like I just found lunch." The man said before he vanished into the crowd.

* * *

Raven met up with her new friends finally. She spotted Sabin first looking around. He was looking to see if she was coming. Morgana was sitting on top of a trash bin and was talking Edge's ear off. Raven managed to sneak up behind Sabin and grabbed his sides causing him to jump.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, I almost jumped out of my skin!"

"Sorry, it was just too good to pass up."

"About time you got here girl. If you don't hurry up we'll miss the band."Morgana said hopping down from her perch. "By the way feel free to give him a heart attack anytime. I do it all the time."

She grabbed Raven's hand and lead the group through the throng of the crowd up to the stage. There weren't many people as the opening band was playing. By the time the main band came on stage they were surrounded by people. It was so tight that you could barely move. Raven was squeezed between Edge and Morgana and poor Sabin was behind them between two rather rotund looking biker looking guys.

**Heaven ablaze in your eyes We're standing still in time The blood on our hands is the wine We offer as sacrifice  
Come on and show them your love Rip out the wings of a butterfly For your soul, my love Rip out the wings of a butterfly For your soul**

"I love Him!" Morgana shouted over to Raven.

"You love who?" Edge shouted back over Raven's head. Raven tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to bend down closer to her since he was a good foot taller.

"Not who She meant Him the band." Raven said into his ear. After a few songs Raven was getting hungry. She leaned over to Morgana. "I'll be right back, try to guard my spot." Morgana nodded as Raven turned to walk away.

Finally after a few minutes of trudging through a sea of people Raven made it to the end of the crowd. She could still hear the music clear as a bell. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by mostly boardwalk games. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a little cart, she made her way over and noticed it was a cotton candy stand.

"What'll it be?" The man who ran the cart asked.

"Can I get a purple one?" She pulled out five bucks and handed it to the man. He gave her the change and began to make her her cotton candy. Once the fluffy stuff was piled high on the little paper cone in her hand she walked over to the railing next to the cart. She could hear the waves breaking on the shore behind her as she hopped up on the railing separating the boardwalk from the beach.

The band began another song as a group of guys walked along the boardwalk laughing and joking as they went. "Hey, hey David that's her. There goes my lunch." The band began to play its next song.

**Is it so hard to believe the hearts are made to be broken Can't you see that the beauty of love lies in constant times Don't you want our hearts to be torn wide open Won't you feel the heaven in our endless cry  
Oh at least you could try Let me just to be closer For this one last time Let me fall into your arms  
It could be alright Don't let us grow any colder For this one last time Let me close to your heart  
Ever amazed how bright are the flames we are burning in Ever smiled of the tragedies we have locked deep inside Aren't you obsessed by our hand was on the verge of beginning Won't you cherish your fear of life that keeps us alive**

David looked over in the direction Angel had pointed. There sitting on a rail was a woman about 5"5 with brown eyes, brownish red hair hung down to the top of her butt. She was wearing ripped and faded jeans with a Black Sabbath t-shirt. She was eating purple cotton candy. He could see either a mark or tattoo n her wrist.

"Don't look like you're getting lunch tonight man." The man standing next to him remarked as he watched David appraising the woman in front of them.

"Shut it Cody!" Angel said as he pushed his friend next to him.

"Ha ha ha ha. No food for you!"

"Enough." They all stopped and looked at David.

"Well if I can't eat her can we at least play with her?"

"I don't see the harm in it. No one snacks on her."

"Just you right? You always get the pretty ones." Joseph the other guy that was standing there mumbled. David just shot him a glare.

**Oh at least you could try Let me just to be closer For this one last time Let me fall into your arms  
It could be alright Don't let us grow any colder For this one last time Let me close to your heart**

David and his friends made their way over to where the woman was standing, Just as they were about to sit next to her a guy hopped up on the railing and joined her.

"Hey buuuuuuudy!" Morgana and Edge walked over and joined them.

"We thought someone took you! What happened?" Morgana asked a little relieved hen she saw the woman sitting next to Sabin.

"Sorry I wasn't about to fight the crowd trying to find you guys again. How was being sandwiched between Butch and Tank?" Raven asked turning to face Sabin. He gave her a dirty look and frowned before flipping her off. She laughed and hopped down off the railing.

"It's getting late maybe we should head home. It's not good to be out too late around here" Edge said.

"Yes dad!" Sabin said before getting hit in the head by Morgana. They made their way to the parking lot.

"Stay." David said as he turned to his friends behind him. He turned back around his black coat billowing out behind him as he did. He followed the group ahead of him all the time concentrating on Raven.

_Turn around._

Nothing.

_Turn around._

Nothing.

_Damn around. _He thought.

Raven and her friends were almost to the car when Raven suddenly stopped and turned to look behind them.

"Everything ok? Morgana asked.

"Yeah fine." Raven said not bothering to look at her friend. She was too busy looking into the shadows where David was hidden staring back at her with those piercing blue eyes.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. I have some ideas for the next two chapters written down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before don't own anything but my characters.

Chapter 2

* * *

David made his way back through the crowd to where all the guys were waiting.

"Well? Where's our toy? I thought we were going to play!" Angel whined.

"She left. Let's go I'm hungry." David replied as he stalked by them.

"Someone seems to be P. m. ."Joseph said to Angel and Cody as they followed David down the boardwalk. Hopping on their motorcycles the group made their way out to the cliffs.

The boys stood atop the cliff looking down at the beach below. A group of teens sat around a bonfire with music playing. They were having a hell of a time. Some were drinking others smoking while another was chasing a girl around the fire. Another was playing guitar.

David looked down at the lot shaking his head. They were insignificant, nothing to him. Just food. Most humans were. None ever peaked the least bit of his interest. He scowled and let a low growl escape his lips.

_When do we eat boss?_

_Wait for it Cody. _David replied.

"Well if you guys are gonna take your time I have my eye on a tasty morsel I intend on having some fun with since our other toy went away." Angel walked over to the edge of the cliff and stepped over the edge. He dropped down into the sand without making a sound. He made his way over to one of the girls sitting on a piece of driftwood.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?" The girl looked up and pulled a smoke from her pocket. She lit the cigarette then handed it to him. After a few minutes of chatting up the girl he decided to make his move. "Why don't you and me go somewhere a bit more private?"

He grabbed her hand pulling her up from the stump of wood and began leading her away from the others . When the were a sufficient distance he kissed the girl. She kissed back. He started to run his hands along her body while trailing kisses down toward her neck. From behind him screams began to ring out in the darkness. That's when his features changed, eyes turning an unnatural yellow, fangs extending out. He sank his teeth into the girls neck and began to drink.

David hadn't bothered to waste time toying with the humans. He flew down from his perch on the cliff tackling one of the men to the ground and sank his fangs in. Once he was done he picked up the body and flung it onto the fire as if it had just been another log.

Joseph had grabbed two of the people trying to run. He knocked their heads together knocking them unconscious. He threw them to the side before grabbing another girl who came running by. He grabbed her by the throat and ran a nail along it opening up the skin. He began to squeeze slowly cutting off the girls air supply as more blood rushed to the wound he made on her neck.. He drained her and threw her into the fire as David had. He repeated his actions with the two men he had knocked out earlier.

As all this carnage was going on a girl huddled cowering behind a boulder near the bottom of the cliff. Cody had walked over to her and knelt down. "Hey there, it's all right. Come with me. I'll get you out of here." He reached out a hand for her. She picked herself up and stood there staring at him in confusion. He was 6'6" with light brown hair and blue gray eyes. She found him handsome. "Come on. Follow me."

He lead her through the carnage ahead of them pretending to be her savior. When he got her far enough away she turned to thank him giving him a hug. That's when he vamped out and sank his teeth into her. He picked her limp dead body up and carried it bridal style back to the bonfire. "You know I think she's still got a bit of life in her yet." He said as he let her legs drop to the ground and began dancing around the fire while her corpse lolled its head back and forth from the movement.

Angel came back body in hand and surveyed the scene around him. Joseph sat sated on the old stump wiping his lips as his face returned to its human form. David stood watching Cody twirl the dead girl around the fire a few times before finally throwing her onto the inferno. Cody spun a few times before finally falling down into the sand from dizziness. Finally Angel came and threw the remains of his dinner away.

"Let's go the suns coming up soon." David shouted.

* * *

A shrill beeping sounded through the bedroom. Suddenly out from under the covers a hand shot out and felt around the nightstand beside the bed tipping over an empty glass. "Must . . .stop. . . horrid. . . beeping noise." Finally the hand hit the snooze button as a disheveled Raven crawled on her belly out from under the covers. Her hair hung around her in a puffy rats nest ans she willed herself to sit up and rub her eyes.

She was startled by a loud crash from outside her door. Hopping out of her bed she headed to the closet, she flung it open and grabbed a bat before turning and heading out her door. She looked around and found nothing. Then another bang and a string of curses resounded from the kitchen. Raven ran to the door and hid beside it raising the bat. She ran in and swung. Edge ducked out of the way just in time.

"Swing and a Miss! " Sabin shouted from over near the stove.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?!"

"You left the door unlocked, plus we were out of food so we decided since your our new friend/neighbor that you wouldn't mind if we came over and cooked breakfast."

"I tried to tell them not to they wouldn't listen." Morgana said reaching for one of the pans that had fallen to the floor.

Raven directed her glance from Morgana to Sabin. "I take it you were the one who was cursing up a storm when my cookware came crashing down?"

"Nope. That was Edge." He said pointing the spatula at him. Some scrambled eggs that had stuck to the spatula went flying as he did so.

"Well that's nice. I had no idea you had such a colorful vocabulary Edge. Did you at least leave any food for any other meals Sabin?"

He looked around at all the open containers, boxes and pans strewn about the kitchen then smiled sheepishly. "I don't think so."

"Well that's just peachy."

Edge turned to Raven"If you want I'll go with you and get some more food."

"Thanks. Let me go make myself look normal then we can go."

"What about breakfast?!" Sabin said with a pout.

"We'll be back to eat it in time. Besides that gives you time to restore my kitchen to the clean orderly state it was in before you wrecked it." She replied as she headed to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later Raven was ready to go. She and Edge made their way down the stairs and out into the street. They trekked through the streets to the store.

"So what is it you guys practice?"

"We're in a band. We aren't much good though. It sounds kinda crappy with just three people and no singer."

"I play. Would you guys mind if I joined you. I even have some things written down we can use for songs."

"Sure why not."

After about an hour they emerged from the supermarket bags in hand. When they were a few blocks from home a sudden gust of wind blew something off the telephone pole right into Raven's face. She reached up and pulled it off. Raven was about to chuck the flier when she looked down and noticed that it was a poster for a music competition.

"Hey look, they're having a battle of the bands at the pier in a few weeks. It's on Halloween! We should enter."

"Are you serious? I just said we're terrible."

"No you said you guys were terrible. You've never heard me play." She said matter of factually as they walked through the door of the building. Once upstairs she put the bags down and ran in and showed the flier to Morgana and Sabin while Edge began putting the groceries away.

"I say we go sign up tonight."

"We?" Sabin asked.

"Yeah peaches. You got yourselves a fourth!"

"Fourth what?" Morgana slapped Sabin upside the head.

"A fourth band member fool!"

"Since when?" He asked rubbing his aching head.

"Since tall, blond, and talkative voted me in at the store. That is if the rest of you want me, and before you say anything stupid or perverted, I don't mean it like that Sabin."

She Got up and walked over to an old writing desk that came with the apartment. After looking around in it for a few minutes she pulled out an black leather bound journal that she bought with the money she pilfered off her family as a last Screw you. She came back over to the group sitting down in the blood red, velvet winged back chair and put the book down on the table.

Morgana opened it and began to look through some of the pages. "This is good. Could we use these?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"They seem so personal."

"Some of them are."

"Did you all forget about breakfast? I slave over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get!" Sabin was quieted when a throw pillow was thrown at him by Edge. Morgana leaned over to Raven. "Let's eat before he throws a tantrum."

"I heard that." Sabin said as he walked in from Raven's kitchen balancing plates on his arms as if he were a waiter.

"It's settled we'll start practice later." Morgana said excitedly.

* * *

It was about eight o'clock when Raven made her way through the crowd toward the stage. There on a billboard was the sign up sheet. She reached in her bag pulled out a marker and signed their names. She turned and began making her way over to the bumper cars where she had promised Sabin a bumper battle. As she walked along she began to get goosebumps up her arms and the feeling she was being watched. She stopped and looked around. Satisfied that she was going crazy she just shook her head while walking to the bumper cars. What she didn't know when she left was that four pairs of eyes were following her.

"Come on. If we don't hurry the line for the spook house will be too long!" Sabin began whining as he pulled Morgana along with him.

"Do we really have to?" Morgana asked as she tried digging her feet into the pavement to stop Sabin from dragging her along.

"Come on it isn't that bad. It's just a bunch of cheap dime store Halloween decorations rigged to pop put and scare people. Plus it's all fake. There are a lot scarier things in this world than a little haunted house." Raven added as they got in line. She couldn't help but get the feeling she was being watched again.

After what seemed like forever they finally had made their way to the front of the line. Sabin had dragged Morgana into the front seat with him Edge hopped in behind them. Raven went to hop in too when suddenly she was stopped by the ride attendant. "Sorry but I have someone waiting for this car." He motioned over to an eight year old boy next to him.

"Aw why can't she ride with us?"

"It's fine. Besides I'll be in the car right behind you." Raven said as the little boy climbed in next to Edge and they took off.

The next car pulled up and as she climbed into the front seat Raven heard boisterous laughter coming from behind her. She turned to see Angel and Cody plop down in the seat. She began to face the front again when she was met by the stare of ice blue eyes as David climbed in sitting next to her. Raven Faced ahead tensing up a bit as the car pulled off into the darkness of the ride. She could hear the laughter of Sabin and the screams of Morgana from up ahead as she looked around trying to ignore all the noise that Angel and Cody were making in the back seat.

David looked at her as if he was deep in thought. He was trying to tap into her thoughts. He could pick up Morgana's thoughts of how she was going to beat the hell out of Sabin for making her come on this ride. He heard Sabin's thoughts of how funny it was that Morgana was scared half to death he even heard the thoughts of the boy with them. He shook his head and concentrated on Raven even more.

"Are you kidding me. That witch is so fake." Cody said.

"Ya think! Besides they aren't even real." Angel added.

Raven didn't even realize it but the words just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself."Those kind aren't but there are real ones."

The car fell silent as she finished her sentence.

"Well she does speak."

"Wait I know you." Angel said s he leaned over the seat between David and Raven. "Your that chick that ran into me the other night?" David shoved Angel back into his seat. You'll have to excuse him my friend can be an idiot sometimes." David said giving Raven a smirk. Just as she was about to answer the car Gave a sharp jerk hard to the right sending Raven sliding across the seat into David.

_Aw isn't that sweet_

_Like they are meant to be._

_I swear if you two don't knock it off I'll stake you myself! _David gave them a small warning growl. Raven heard and pushed herself off David and back into her seat. David tried once again to concentrate on Raven. Again he didn't seem to be getting anything from her. In the back Angel and Cody were carrying on their own mental conversation.

_Will you two shut up! I can't concentrate with you two yacking. _He tried once more_._

_Look at me. _Raven turned to face him but he wasn't expecting what came next.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" Her face screwed up into a confused expression.

Just as he was about to answer the car returned to the front of the building. Once it stopped Raven hopped out followed close behind by David. She quickly spotted her friends waiting on the platform near the exit. Just as she was about to reach them David caught Raven's wrist. She turned looking at him shocked. He turned on his charm as best he could he knew he didn't mean any of what he was about to say, well most of it.

"I'm sorry. Your very pretty, you reminded me of someone. I thought you were her. I hope you can accept my apology."

"It's fine."Raven replied as David released her wrist and gave her a smile.

She joined up with her friends and they continued their tour of the boardwalk. They passed the time playing games, eating junk food and riding the rides. They decided it was time to leave and started heading home. Just to kill time on the trip home they talked about their band name and about the haunted house.

"That vampire they had flying over head was scary." Morgana said.

"The only thing that would have been scarier about that vampire was if he was full of glitter and sparkled." Edge said. Sabin nearly spit out his Pepsi from laughing. Raven coughed because hers went down the wrong way when she laughed.

Morgana turned to Raven. "So who was tall peroxide blonde and handsome you came off the ride with?"

Raven stopped thinking about it for a second. "You know I don't know he never did give his name. It don't matter anyway. He gave me the willies staring at me like he did. Hey did any of you go flying when we hit that one turn in the ride?'

"I did. I went flying into Sabin. Edge had to hold on or he would have squashed that little kid."

Sabin giggled."Why do you ask? Did you go flying into Romeo's waiting arms?"

"Yes I did. . .and he wasn't sitting there with waiting arms. . . and he's not my Romeo!" She said poking him in his chest.

"Who said anything about him being YOUR Romeo? I just called him Romeo."

"Well he's not." Raven mumbled kicking an empty bottle at her feet.

"Me thinks thou doth . . ."

"I swear Sabin if you say me thinks thou doth protest to much I'll slap you."

"Okay. I won't say it, but me thinks it."

* * *

Thanks to N3ko8 & HoneyGee08 for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own The Lost Boys. I am writing this for fun.

Sorry it's taken sooooo long to update. I wrote this chapter out about 3 different times now. I wrote it then changed it. Hated the changes rewrote it. Had an idea pop into my head that kept niggling at me like a loose tooth so I had to re re write some of the story to fit in the new idea. UGH! Finally it's done. Enjoy!

Warning: some violence and language. _**Bold italics=dream**_

* * *

It had been a week since Raven had her encounter with David and the boys, she'd been busy with practicing and fixing her place. It was pretty much because of that she was now flat broke. One morning she decided to hit the pier to see if she could find a job.

Edge ran into her in the hallway on her way out. "Hey Ravy, where you off to ?"

"I'm flat broke. I'm headin' down to the pier to see if I can get something?"

"Hey good luck with that."he said slapping her arm. "Maybe if you can't find one you can come work with me at the tattoo parlor."

"Tattoo parlor? When did you get that job?"

"The day after you signed us up for the battle of the bands."

"Great now I who to go to when I want some more ink." She headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later she had arrived at the pier. She moved out of the way just in time to avoid being ran over by some of the local skateboarding kids. The sun was high as she began her quest. Shop after shop turned up nothing. She tried the pizza joint, clothes shops, the novelty stores that sold cheap chochkies to tourists. All told her no. Next she hit the arcade, movie theater and d.v.d shop. Hell she even tried getting a job as a ride attendant. Nothing.

She let out an audible sigh that blew a loose piece of hair out of her face. By now it was close to four in the afternoon and she had tried all but two places. The diner and the comic book store. She headed past a mob of kids that were mobbing the comic store deciding she would go there later if the diner job didn't pan out.

She opened the door to the diner and stepped in. It was like stepping through a time portal. She felt like she was in Happy Days. There was a counter that stretched from one end of the diner to the other. It was all chrome in the front with a black marble top. The stools that stood in front of it were matching chrome with red cushions. It looked straight out of the 1950's. The booths and tables that lined the opposite wall of the diner were no exception. Chrome and red seats with mica table tops lined the wall of windows. Each table had its own mini jukebox.

Raven stepped up to the waitress behind the counter. The older woman had looked up from her paper she had been reading. She looked Raven up and down appraising her while chewing on her gum. She raised a pad and pen.

"What'll it be sweetie?"

"I was wondering if you had any job openings."

She turned her head to face the window behind her"Hey Sal! Girl out here says she wants a job. We got any openings?"

Out from the kitchen stepped a chubby man in a greasy t-shirt, black slacks and an apron. He looked Raven over for a few minutes. "You ever wait tables before kid?"

"Yes," Raven lied but she really needed this job. "and I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-eight."

Sal let out a laugh. "I like your moxie kid. Be here tomorrow at eight pm."

"That's perfect!" Raven thanked the waitress and Sal before heading home. That night Raven had the strangest dream.

* * *

_**Raven stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was night. The moon was full and the stars illuminated the sky like thousands of tiny diamonds, below the waves crashed violently against jagged rocks. The wind whipped around her sending a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and she started rubbing her arms when a voice sounded in her head, she could recognize it but it wasn't her own.**_

_Raven. Raaaaven. Come to me. Join us. We're waiting for you. Be one of us._

_**Raven listened to the soothing and somewhat familiar voice in her head when suddenly a voice came from behind her that made Raven's blood run ice-cold.**_

"_**Hello you pathetic tramp."**_

_**Raven whipped her head around to come face to face with Damon. He found her. She didn't know how, but he found her. She stood there with a mix of fear and shock on her face. He approached her grabbing her forcefully by her left arm.**_

"_**Did you really think you could get away from me?" A smack echoed through the night as he backhanded her across her face. Tears welled in her eyes and her face began to sting. She shook off the initial shock and fear bringing her right hand back as far as she could. With all her power she brought it forward hitting Damon with a right hook. While he was dazed by her action she kicked him in the stomach then kneed him in the family jewels. The voice came into Raven's head again.**_

_Run princess._

_**Raven stood there staring at Damon. The voice came again, louder and more forceful than before.**_

_I said run damn it!_

_**Raven began to run when she was caught from behind by Damon. HE turned her around and punched her across the face. Raven crumpled to the ground. Damon proceeded to kick and stomp Raven's body. Tired he picked her up and began dragging her limp body toward the edge of the cliff. He forced her to her feet. Once she was standing he whispered into her ear.**_

"_**It's about time I finished what I should have done years ago."He took two steps closer to the edge, lifted her body a few inches off the ground and threw her over.**_

_**Raven screamed as her body flee through the air toward the jagged rocks below. She closed her eyes, praying to her gods and goddesses for a swift death as she waited for the inevitable impact. That's when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes looking down at the arms around her waist. They were covered in a black jacket. She continued to follow her eyes up the arms to the rest of the body, and there floating in mid-air holding onto her was her savior. David.**_

Raven sat up in bed drenched in sweat. She didn't know why but one word had managed to come to mind and escape her lips.

"David."

David had been sitting lost I thought in a high-backed chair in the cave he had called home so many years ago. The boys had been in the cave horsing around and being boisterous as always. Suddenly Davids head snapped up. Could it have been that he had heard Raven call to him or was it all in his imagination.

* * *

The next night Raven had been hard at work. She was already three hours into her first shift. She was waiting impatiently for Sal the owner / cook to put out her next tables order. She heard the tinkle of the bells on the door. Then the loud noise of a crowd entering echoed through the diner. She paid little attention to them not turning from the little window that looked in on the kitchen. Let Ruby deal with them. She thought to herself. Finally Sal had rung the bell and put her order up in the window. She walked the order over to the waiting customers and came back behind the counter.

"Hey Raven there's a table for you over there." Ruby pointed in the direction of the last table at the back of the diner where the group of loud people had sat.

"Isn't that your section?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah but I don't like the look of them."

Raven began walking to the table. "Sure so send the new girl." She mumbled.

She headed over to the table. Once there she was going to begin her practiced schpeel when some one spoke.

"Holy Crap! Look who it is!" She looked up a little surprised from the sudden outburst. In the booth sat the boys and David. What the hell, screw the formalities. Raven thought looking over the group before her.

"What can I get you guys?"

No one answered right away so David finally spoke up. "Coffee."

"Okay." She spun on her heels, made her way to the counter and a few minutes later returned with four coffees. She didn't even think to ask how they wanted it so she grabbed milk.

She placed the cups in front of each of them. Angel being the ball buster that he was decided to torment Raven.

"Uh, miss . . . you didn't bring any sugar."

"I really think the last thing you and your little buddy over there need is more sugar." She said pointing a finger in Cody's direction.

"Hey I resent that!" Cody said with a mock frown.

"Why? Is it because we're so damn sweet?" Angel continued to goad her.

Raven gave a small laugh"You keep telling yourself that sweetie. Maybe one day it will be true."

"Oh, burn." Joseph said. David gave a wicked smirk.

Angel was about to say something else when he noticed one of Ravens tattoos as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey nice tat. Where did you. . ." From behind them came a shout interrupting Angel. It was one of the customers at the counter.

"Hold that thought junior. I'll be right back." Raven returned to their table minutes later.

"Your upset." David deadpanned as he looked at her.

"I'm okay. It's just this muscle headed, bleach blond surfer jerk. He's been here over an hour trying to hit on me. I think all the bleach seeped into his head. He won't take the hint I'm not interested. The asshole."

" There's a girl with good taste. You got something against bottle blond looking men." Joseph said his comment aimed more towards David than the surfer dude she was talking about.

As if on cue the man she described came walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. David and Joseph gave off a low growl in unison.

"I totally want your number babe. Are you ready to give it to me yet? It would be totally awesome to have it." She removed his arms from her waist then proceeded to hold onto the table in front her with a death grip. Her knuckles were white.

"Totally." She said in a mocking surfer voice.

"Totally." He replied not noticing her obvious use of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry let me try putting this in a way even you'll understand. I'm totally NOT interested." Raven spat angrily. She was growing angrier by the minute.

From the table David heard what sounded like the clinking of glasses hitting together. He looked down and noticed that the salt and pepper shakers on the table began to bounce back and forth. He looked around to the rest of the table. Nothing else was moving a single inch. While David watched this the surfer dude kept harassing Raven. She became angrier her hands gripping the table tighter. David saw the Salt and pepper shakers jump more furiously as if they were about to fly off the table. He reached out a hand and placed it on top of Raven's. It got her attention. Her eyes shot to his hand and she relaxed a bit. David looked over to the shakers and low and behold they stopped moving. David, never taking his hand off Raven's turned to face the surfer dude.

"The Woman's not interested. Take a hike buddy."

"Or what?"

David gave a dark, ominous laugh. "You don't want to test me boy. I eat morons like you for breakfast." He grinned evilly as his eyes quickly flashed to their yellow-red state. Raven didn't seem to notice this, and the boys all laughed as they saw the surfer dude turn tail and run like a little girl.

"Now that the trash is gone. Would you be interested in coming with us to Horror Fest?" David asked.

"What's Horror Fest?"

Cody cut David off at the pass. "Something the mayor decided to throw together to get people excited for Halloween. That and to make money. It's a horror movie marathon over in the local cemetery tomorrow night. Come on you have to go."

Raven shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Joseph asked. She had all but forgot he was there.

"Well one, I barely know you guys. Two, it's in a cemetery. . . at night. Want any other reasons?"

"Come on don't be a chicken!" Cody goaded.

"Yeah, they are gonna play all the good movies." Angel added.

"Like what?"

"Dracula, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Freddy." Angel noticed that she was becoming mildly interested so he continued. "Exorcist, Omen, Interview with the Vampire." Once Angel said that Raven smiled.

"I think we have a winner!" Cody said noticing the smile on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know us? ." David smirked.

"In all the times I've run into you all, not once have I gotten a name from any of you. All I know is he's the quiet one." She pointed at Joseph. "Frick and Frack over here are nothing but trouble. Like annoying little brothers. She pointed between Angel and Cody. "You," She pointed at David. "ogle me way too much."

"I don't ogle you. Anyway the quiet one is Joseph, Frick and Frack as you call them are Cody and Angel. I'm . . ."

"David." Raven said thinking back on her dream.

"How did you . . ."

Raven shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Great. Now you know our name. What's yours?"

"Raven."

" You can trust us Raven. We don't bite. . . much. Come on princess. It'll be fun." Raven's eyes went wide as saucers.

"What did you just call me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Princess. That a problem?"

"No it's just. . . you know what. Forget it it's nothing." David and the others get up to leave.

"Great. Meet us here. We'll pick you up at sunset." he said patting her face with one of his gloved hands like she was a small child.

Once outside. David turned to the boys. "Who's hungry?"

"I'm good."Joseph said.

"Eh, I guess I could do with another meal." Cody said. Just as a pretty little blond thing walked passed him. "Oh my favorite!" he said rubbing his hands together as he took off after the girl.

"Nah, I'm with Joey boy. I'm stuffed." Angel said getting on his bike and revving it up.

"Suit yourselves. I'm in the mood for a bit of sea food." David took off on his bike. He raced along the now almost empty pier, the motor of the bike revving more as he hit the accelerator. He jumped his bike down a set of steps and onto the beach. After about half an hour he found what he was looking for. There on the beach was the loser that had given Raven a hard time at the restaurant.

David cut the engine of the bike and parked it. Before the guy knew what hit him David flew through the air and tackled the man. He slashed the mans throat in one swift clean motion. He drank his fill as the blood spilled down onto the sand. Once he finished, David tore the body to pieces. He then gathered the remains, flew as far out over the ocean as he could and let the pieces fall one by one into the waters below. The last piece he threw in was the mans head that still had a look of terror plastered on it. As David watched it tumble to the water below he said "I told you I eat morons like you for breakfast." He flew back to the shore, retrieved his bike and raced off into the night back to the cave.

* * *

The next night Raven was up in her apartment getting ready to go out

"Your actually going with them?"

Morgana asked as she took a look through Raven's closet.

Raven sat at her vanity undoing the two long braided pigtails she had bunned at the top of her head. her Once finished she combed it out a bit letting it fall into waves over her shoulders. "Yeah, they didn't seem that bad. It's only the movies." She began putting on her make up.

Morgana walked over to her handing her a pair of faded blue jeans and a blood-red spaghetti strap shirt and a fish net top . Raven took them and slipped them on. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her black knee-high boots. Sitting on the bed she put them on as Morgana continued their conversation.

"What's going on how are you getting there?"

"Well they told me to meet them at the diner. Since you and the chuckle brothers in the living room are going to eat, I'll walk with you guys there. I leave with David and the boys from there."

"David?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you remember. What was it you called him? Oh yeah! Tall, Peroxide blonde and handsome." She said as they walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch in front of her television playing Assassins Creed was Edge and Sabin.

"Well how do I look?" Raven said giving a little twirl.

Sabin gave a wolf whistle and Edge nodded. "I agree with Sabin." Edge said.

"Men!" Morgana shook her head. Let's go. I'm getting hungry and we have to chaperone Raven to her rendezvous point." she began heading for the door and the others followed.

They were a few blocks from the diner when they heard the sound of motorcycles coming near.

"So what's with the sudden hot date.?" Sabin asked.

"It's not a hot date. I'm hanging out with all of them."

"Oh, a five way. You kinky bitch!" Sabin said before Raven reached up and smacked him in the head.

"You know, just because your my friend doesn't mean I'm not above kickin' your ass if you keep acting up." As they got to the front of the diner they saw the boys leaning against their bikes. Joseph was talking with Cody, Angel had ear buds in and was jamming to some music. "Hey Rave is here!" Angel shouted.

"Rave?" Sabin whispered. "Guess I got a new nickname." She whispered back.

David leaned against his bike taking a puff from his cigarette. He pushed himself up off the bike and made his way over to her. "You ready to go princess?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He took her hand and guided her toward the bikes. He straddled his and waited for Raven to hop on.

"Well princess." Giving an apprehensive look she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him loosely slipping her hands on the inside of his long black jacket wrapping them around his chest. He started the bike revving the engine a few times. "I'd hold on tighter than that if I were you."

"I'm good."

"Okay it's your funeral." He joked as he hit the gas.

The bike took off like a rocket. Raven clenched her arms around David tighter. Her long waves blew out behind them as she buried her head against his shoulder to protect her somewhat against the wind. It was a good thing he didn't need much oxygen because she would have cut his airs upply off with the vice grip she now had on his chest. David chuckled to himself as he made the bike go even faster.

Soon they had arrived at the cemetery. David lead the group over to a set of tombstones that looked like it was a family plot. It was underneath a spooky looking gnarled old tree. David and the boys sat down. David patted the ground next to him.

You gonna stand all night? This last about eight hours." Raven sat down next to David tucking her knees up under her while leaning back against the large tombstone behind them. David sat besides Raven leaning back against the tombstone with one leg outstretched and the other bent at the knee. The Mayor stood before the large group and went into some boring rhetoric about how glad she was to have this event and so on. When she was done they kicked off the movie marathon with Dracula. They had gotten to the part where Renfield goes to Dracula's castle. Dracula was talking with Renfield.

"I bid you welcome."Dracula goes up the stairs. Renfield starts to follow him. Suddenly, Dracula hears wolves howling. Rave quoted the next line verbatim right along with the good count.

"Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make." David let out a chuckle.

"Hey. Spoiler alert!" Angel shouted.

"Seriously? You mean to tell me you've never seen this? This movie is old as hell." They all laughed at Angel as David slipped his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"No." He replied.

"Fair enough. Spoiler. Dracula is a vampire!"

"Well now she's gone and ruined it for me." He said jokingly.

"Shut up and watch the movie David said extending his bent leg and kicking Angel in the ass before returning it back to where it had been before.

They were well into the fourth movie when David took his arm from around Raven and stood up walking away without a word.

"Spoiler girl. You never answered me last night." Angel said.

"About what?"

"The tat."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?" Cody asked.

"I have four. There's this one she said turning her right wrist over to show them. It was an Egyptian ankh done in a Gothic looking style the middle was colored in blood-red. Then she turned over her left wrist and she had a pentagram inside a sun looking shape surrounded by angel wings.

"That's those. Then I have this one. She said taking off the fish net top. She turned so they could see it better. It was a Raven with a scroll underneath that read Nevermore.

"I also have one you can't see now." She said slipping the fish net top back on. "It's under the boots on the outside of my right calf. It's a sunset on the beach with a palm tree, orchid, and a tiki man with the word Aloha in blue script over the top."

The conversation died down as they went back to watching the movie. Joseph slid up next to Raven and called her name to get her attention. She and the others had turned around. Joseph had pulled Raven close and crashed his lips down on hers. She hauled back and punched him causing his nose to bleed.

"What the hell dude!" Cody said as he jumped in between Joseph and Raven

"What the hell did you do that for?"

_You know David's going to kill you._

_What he gets everything. I'm tired of it. I want this one._

David in the mean time had come back from someplace with candy and treats in his hands. He felt the tension between everyone.

_Cody what the hell's going on. _David questioned.

Cody blocked everyone else from his thoughts. Joe_made a move on Raven and she cleaned his clock._

David dropped the treats and quicker than a flash he had Joseph pinned up against the tree.

"What the hell did you do? I said she could trust us and you do this?"

_She isn't yours. _David slammed him against the tree again harder this time.

_She isn't yours either. Keep you hand off of her. If you ever touch her like that again it will be the last thing you do._

_Sure, you always rule everything. What we do where we go. You're the big bad ass leader. What about us? I'm sick of it!_

_You ungrateful bastard! I should have left you out in the sun that day. The one that made you left you and I should have too. _

Raven started to walk up to the two men when Joseph pushed David. David stumbled backward into Raven knocking her onto the ground. Joseph took off running not looking back at the group. David turned reaching out a hand to Raven. He helped her to her feet. She could see he was still visibly angry. He began walking off and they all followed. Suddenly from up ahead a scream rang out. Everyone went running to see what it was. David turned to the others.

"Wait here." David joined the large crowd around a grave. There on the ground was the crumpled mutilated corpse of a man. David knew no human was capable of doing that kind of damage to a human body, Not in a million years. Not even the sickest human could have done that. That was the work of a vampire. He knew it couldn't have been Joseph. This body had been dead for hours now. Joseph had been with the others and when he left he took off in the other direction.

_Cody, Angel stay close to Raven, keep her safe. Get her to the bikes. I'll be there in a minute._

_What's going on?_

_We have company._

The boys herded Raven back toward the bikes like David instructed. There they waited till he finally walked out of the cemetery gates to them.

"Time to go home princess." he hopped on his bike pulling her along with him. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he drove off. She had managed to tell him her address. How he could hear her over the wind whipping by and the roar of the engine she'll never know.

_Head back to the cave. I'll meet you there after I make sure she's home safe._

David slowed the bike to a stop in front of Raven's place. She took her hands from around his waist and got off the bike.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit your friend."

"No don't be. He deserved it. He shouldn't have done that."

"Thanks for the ride." She turned to leave when reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him.

"Listen, promise me something. If anyone ask to come into the house don't let them."

"What?"

He looked at her with those icy blue eyes, his expression was so serious. "I promise." He let go of her arm and watched as she walked into the house. Revving the engine he turned the bike around and drove off into the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 3 done. Four is on the way. Put pics of the tattoos up in my profile in case my description is hard to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Lost Boys related.

Songs belong to Incubus Succubus, the Birthday Massacre and Def Leppard

Thanks to all who reviewed. I 3 you guys!

Chapter 4

**bold = lyrics**

* * *

Angel lay along the wall of the fountain in the cave thumbing through some magazine he had found lying around while Cody leaned one foot up against the wall tapping it a bit impatiently a few minutes before pushing himself off the wall.

"What's taking David?"

"Dude he'll be here. He said he wanted to make sure Rave got home safe. Maybe she invited him up for a bit of fun. Eh, Eh." Angel said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Joseph isn't back either."

"He'll be back before sunset, he always is. He just needs to blow off some steam." Angel flung the magazine over his shoulder and hopped up from the fountain.

"What the hell did Joe have to mess with Raven for anyway man? What was he thinking?"

" No clue. I have the feeling if she hadn't been standing right there David would have. . ."

"David would have what?" He asked walking through the entrance and over to his favorite chair where he sat down.

"You would have put Joey through the tree."Angel trailed off.

Cody crossed his arms over his chest and looked at David."What's going on David. What happened at the cemetery?"

"There was a mangled and mutilated body. There is another vampire in Santa Carla. We find who it is and take back our city before it gets too much attention." David knew what would happen. If word got out of this seeming remotely supernatural the remaining Frogg brother that returned to Santa Clara would be all over it. David snarled at the memory of him and what he and his friends had done to him and his earlier brothers.

One by one the images of them popped into his head.

The dark black hair and brown eyes of Dwayne.

The Shaggy, poofy twisted sister looking Paul.

The blond curly mullet, blue-green eyes and impish Cheshire cat-like grin of Marco. David could never forget and he sure as hell was never going to forgive. A loud bang echoed through the cave as David slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair.

* * *

The next night

* * *

Raven had just finished an exhausting shift at the diner. After changing quickly in the woman's rest room she grabbed her guitar from behind the counter and headed out the door. She had practiced with the band earlier, the Battle of the Bands was tomorrow night and she hadn't had time to drop it off before she had to be at the diner.

Halfway home She stopped there was an opening leading down to the pier. She stood at the top of the steps removed her shoes and stepped down onto the beach. It was a cool night a light breeze blew as she made her way across the sand. The waves crashed up on the shore before rolling back out into the ocean when she sat down. She placed the strap over her head then began to pluck the strings one by one tuning it. When she was satisfied she sat there watching the waves roll in and out as she began to play. Off in the distance her song was attracting the attention of three people.

**When I'm with you are you somewhere else Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself When you wake up will you walk out It can't be love if you throw it about Ooh babe  
I don't wanna touch you too much baby 'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy  
Love bites love bleeds - it's bringin' me to my knees Love lives love dies - it's no surprise Love begs love pleads - it's what I need  
I don't wanna touch you too much baby 'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy I know you think that love is the way you make it So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it No!  
Love bites love bleeds - it's bringin' me to my knees Love lives, love dies Love bites love bleeds - it's bringin' me to my knees Love lives love dies - it's no surprise Love begs love pleads - it's what I need  
If you've got love in your sights Watch out, love bites**

She heard applause coming from next to her. She looked to her left noticing a tall man standing there watching her. His green eyes shimmered in the moonlight as he looked at her. Black pants matching black dress shirt and jacket. The only thing that broke up the monotony of all black was the maroon red tie he wore. He seemed a little too dressed for Raven's taste. Especially to be taking a stroll along the beach.

"Bravo."

She jumped to her feet letting the guitar fall to the sand.

"Who are you?"

"I am sorry. It was rude of me to intrude on you. My name is Alistair"

Raven felt hands grip her shoulders from behind."There you are sis! I've looked all over for you. Dav . . . I mean dad would be furious at you if he knew you were out here all alone this late." Leaning down Cody whispered into her ear. "Play along." Raven nodded as Alistair looked between them.

"You two don't look much like brother and sister."

"He's my half-brother."

"Yes and it's time we left." Cody replied coldly as he picked up her guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Alistair said as he turned and began walking down the beach into the distance.

"Come on let's get you home sis." Cody said nudging Raven in the arm and laughing. Raven followed behind him till they got to the steps.

Raven stopped grabbing hold of Cody's arm for balance as she pt on one of her shoes then the other. Once she was done she and Cody made their way to his bike he handed her the guitar and she slung it across her back. He got on and automatically Raven hopped on behind him.

"You're getting to be real good at that."

"What can I say. I've had a lot of practice." She placed her arms around his waist and laughed. Before he turned the ignition she told him her address. Soon the engine was alive and roaring beneath them as they drove off through the night.

"Faster." Raven yelled over the roar of the engine.

"You wanna go faster?! I think you've hung out with David too much." Cody laughed. "Okay you got it. Hold on!" He revved the engine even faster as they weaved in and out through the traffic.

Soon they were outside her home. He killed the bike and she hopped off. "Thanks for the save back there. That guy was a bit strange."

"No kidding."

"Hey you want to come up for a bit. I could use the company."

"Just for a bit I can't stay long." He got off his bike and followed her to the door.

"Come on in. It's a bit of a hike up to my place. The elevators broke." After a few minutes they arrived at her door. She opened it and walked through turning on the lights.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you coming in?" She said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"I'm good." He replied. He sat down looking around at her living room. There was a small tv on a stand in one corner with an x-box hooked up. In the back corner near a large window was the spiral staircase that lead to the secrete room upstairs. Where he was sitting was a small coffee table with two blood-red winged back chairs the couch across from it matched as well. Caddy-corner from where he sat was a desk with a wheeling office chair. Rave returned with a glass of water on her hand sitting across from him on the couch.

"Hey, at the beach you almost said that David would have been mad if he knew I was alone at night?"

Cody didn't think anyone would notice the slip of the tongue but she had. "Nah, it was a mistake. . . I mean I'm sure he'd be worried. . . I mean we all would be worried. I think maybe it's time that I go."

Raven looked a little surprised by his response. " Okay."

He stood and made his way to the door. Opening it he was about to walk out when she turned to him. "Hey do me a favor. Tell David I was askin' for him."

"Sure." He closed her door and headed to his bike. He had to get back. There was a hell of a lot he needed to talk to the others about.

Once she hear his bike speed off Raven made her way to the bathroom took a nice hot shower,changed and pulled her long hair into a ponytail and braided it. She made her way to the bedroom. She put her head on the pillow,shut the lights drifting to sleep. Raven was having another dream. She tossed and turned in her sleep now and then mumbling something in her sleep, she began kicking and flailing her arms violently as if she was fending off an attacker. Again she began to mumble what sounded like names.

What she wasn't aware of was that just outside in the alley Joseph was floating outside her window watching her. He had seen her at the beach and followed her and Cody. He listened as her voice grew louder most of her mumbling was unintelligible to him, but one name he heard clear as a bell.

"David." She called before cuddling a pillow and rolling over on her other side.

What the hell is so special about him? She should be mine! He thought. Joseph's face twisted in anger as he slammed his fists on her window. The force was so great that the top part of her window shattered in two perfect circles. Raven was jarred awake at the noise. She leap from her bed to investigate when she reached the window and looked out there was nothing there.

* * *

"David we need to talk."

"What."

"Some guy was talking with Raven."

"And..."

"He didn't seem right, even she saw it. He just popped up on the beach when he heard her singing."

" Who is he?"

"Told her his name was Alistair. He was dressed in an all black suit. Not exactly what you wear for a night on the beach. Even Raven was wierded out by it. I played it off like I was her brother and told him it was time for us to leave. There is something really off about him."

David raised an eyebrow. "Where's princess now?"

"I took her home."

"Really? I thought that was David's job." Angel said as he sauntered into the cave and plopped down on some old pillows. David gave him an if looks could kill glare.

"She was fine when I left her apartment. . ."

"Wait you were in her place?" Angel chuckled. "You got competition. She didn't even let you in when you brought her home."

David shot across the room quicker that The Flash and was about to throttle Angel when Cody stepped in and calmed the situation.

"You know he's only joking man. You know we want her to be safe as much as you do. She's like a sister to us. Besides she told me before I left to let you know she was asking for you."

* * *

The next night

* * *

The pier was packed to bursting for the Battle of the Bands. The sea of humanity that stood before the main stage was unbelievable. The noise close to deafening between the music of the band and the din of the crowd. There standing in the thick of it were Cody, David and Angel. Cody was chatting up a young thing next to him. He made a mental note to make her a snack later on. David looked around rather disinterested as he reached into his coat and pulling out a cigarette. Angel was standing next to him doing what looked like a spastic jig as he David lit the cigarette hanging between his lips.

Back behind the side stage curtain Morgana peeked out. "This is insane you guys have to see this." One by one raven, Edge and Sabin joined her. Raven's heart started pounding in her chest, her breathing began to increase slightly as she looked out at the sheer volume of the crowd.

"You okay?" Sabin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be good." She reassured him as her breathing began to regulate. A stage hand came up to them suddenly. "You guys are on after them." he pointed behind them to a group of rather retro looking guys.

"There's a throw back to the '80s." Sabin whispered in Raven's ear.

"Says the one wearin' the mesh top, jacket that sounds like a band of gypsies black boots and black leather pants. There's only one thing your missing to complete the look." Raven said reaching her hands up into his hair and shaking his shaggy hair into a rat's nest.

"Hey I worked hard on my hair what ya screw it up for?"

"I think she improved it." Raven laughed as Edge came up beside them. He wore dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"You forget your wardrobe?" Morgana asked looking him up and down. "What? It isn't like there's a no shirt no shoes, no music rule." He replied wiggling his eyebrows and flashing a wicked grin.

"He's just lookin' to get laid!" Raven said.

"Besides, she's wearin' a push up bra." he added pointing at Raven. She smacked him on his bare chest.

"Push up bra! Really?! Sweetie if I was wearing a push up bra I'd suffocate fool." Besides I think what I'm wearing is fine." She looked down at her black and purple corset top, black jeans and gray slouch boots. Morgana stood next to Raven in a midnight blue halter top black mini skirt, fish net stockings and knee-high leather boots.

"You look like freaks if you ask me." One of the guys from the other band shouted at them.

"I'm sorry we look more like the band that's gonna beat you sorry-looking Devo reject asses." Morgana elbowed Raven in the ribs. "Why would you say that to them?" "I know it wasn't exactly the most eloquent comeback but they deserved it." Raven said as she watched the opening band come back and the band of guys she insulted take the stage.

Out on stage the band began their set and the crowd laid into them. The music was a bit too electro for them. They booed, hissed and threw things up at the stage. The guy that had called Raven and her friends freaks ducked just in the nick of time narrowly missing the bottle that went whizzing past his head.

"Tough crowd."

Morgana slapped him upside the head "Thank you captain obvious!"

"Your up next." A stage hand said as the earlier band came off stage looking dejected . Some had food stains running down their clothes and the one that had made fun of them was drenched in what Raven thought was beer. Shame to waste a perfectly good beer like that. After the stage crew made it a bit more presentable by removing all the trash that was thrown on stage and Raven and her band had their instruments set up the lights went down as they were announced and took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please give a big welcome to Nevermore!" Raven stepped up to the mic as the beginning notes began to play.

**Underneath a harvest moon Come and hear a wytches rune Air and water, earth and fire Give to me my heart's desire Give me love and astral flight Give me darkness, give me light Dance with fury, wild abandon Circle spinning round and round Fire burning, circle turning ever faster round and round Join your sisters and your brothers spin the rune and touch the ground  
Spin your wishes, spin your magick spin with trance-like ecstasy Spin desire, spiral higher catch your breath and all fall down North and south and east and west Let the sacred place be blessed In a circle, round and round Lift me up and take me down Fire bright and fire burn Let my wheel of fortune turn Show me who will love me madly Show his face, I'll love him gladly Queen of wytches, hear my call Come to earth to save us all Oh, great horned god of goats and men Come to earth, return again Let the thunder give you youth Let the fire give me truth Free my mind of senseless trivia Ecstasy and joy deliver**

David watched intently as the band played almost doing a double take when he saw what Sabin was dressed like. Once again the image of Paul popped into his head. He then turned his attention to Raven. Angel bounced back and forth to the music and elbowed Cody. "She's good."

"I could have told you that the other night when I heard her."

"Oh yeah." He nudged David. "Well?"

On stage Rave and Morgana swayed back and forth to the music with their guitars as Edge played the bass and Sabin beat the drums. Once the song had finished the crowd broke into applause and shouts. Angel stood next to David stuck to fingers in his mouth and began whistling. Up on stage Morgana hopped up behind the keyboard and began to play the next song.

**Her voice cuts through the walls Rings through everything that's hollow These bitter words recall All that's left and hard to swallow  
She was always good for nothing when the good broke bad All she's got to lose is everything she never has (Every back turned to her)  
We put her down in a shallow grave She wears a dress like a body bag every day And this way she won't have to run away And she can keep her regrets at bay every day  
Her blood runs hot to cold Always breaking while she borrows Her favors bought and sold She is like she's dead tomorrow  
Just another reason looking for the next because Just another has been wishing that she never was (Every back turned to her)  
We put her down in a shallow grave She wears a dress like a body bag every day And this way she won't have to run away And she can keep her regrets at bay every day  
Tomorrow's not a new day Or time to think things through As patience starts to fall away A day can feel like two When we gave her a new face The past was out of view She never fooled us because she could never fool herself  
We put her down in a shallow grave She wears a dress like a body bag every day And this way she won't have to run away And she can keep her regrets a bay every day**

The music faded and the lights dimmed. Once they were out the crowd burst into thunderous applause once again as they left the stage. Once they made it behind the curtain they stated jumping up and down from excitement. Now they had to wait for the crowd to judge.

After the last band had finished everyone gathered on stage the M.C. Walked up and spoke to the crowd. "By show of applause who wins this years Battle?" He walked behind the first band and held up a hand.

The crowd clapped a bit then he moved over to the next band. The crowd booed and hissed. Then he walked behind Raven and her friends. Raven had an arm wrapped nervously around Sabin for fear of passing out from nerves. Her other arm rested on Morgana's shoulder. The crowd burst into raucous applause. He continued down the line till he got to the last band.

"By a resounding show of applause and all out noise the winners of this years Battle of the bands is . . . Nevermore!" Morgana let out a squeal and hugged Edge. Sabin jumped into Raven's arms who almost collapsed from his weight.

Twenty minutes later everyone was having a celebration party at the diner. Sal spared no expense the place was decorated to the gills. The jukebox was blaring and the now more wealthy band was taking photos with the gigantic check they were presented with. After the last set of photographers left Raven slipped out the door to get some air.

"Hey, hey there's our girl!" Angel said as he grabbed Raven in a bear hug and twirled her around. He placed her on the ground as Cody came up and slapped her on the back and ruffled her hair. "Way to go.

"Thanks." Raven held a hand to her head trying to regain her equilibrium. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. Thanks Angel!"

"No problem. So where's the rest of the band?"

"Inside." She said pointing a thumb at the diner.

"Come on Cody let's crash the party!" They headed into the diner.

Rave sat down on the steps of the diner waiting from the overwhelming sense of dizziness to pass. Angel had spun her so fast she felt like she had ridden every rode on the boardwalk at once. Then form out of the shadows Raven heard a voice.

"Congratulations little song bird. You did good kid." Rave looked up to see David standing there in front of her.

He leaned forward placing a hand down on either side of her pinning her against the steps. Raven squirmed a bit as he leaned in closer. His face was now just inches from hers. He brought his face close to her ear his voice came out in a husky thick tone. "What's this I hear you've been asking for me?"

Raven squirmed beneath him. "I... you..." She began to open her mouth to say something then proceeded to close it again. Opened it and closed it again.

Smirking at how uncomfortable he knew he was making her he removed his arms and straightened up."You do a pretty good impersonation of a fish." he reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon."

"Where?"

"You ask too many questions." He pulled her along walking past the people who hadn't yet left the pier. He took her down behind one of the food stands and hopped the railing. Looking back he waited for Raven. "Your legs broke? Let's go princess." He turned and walked along the beach finding a fire that hadn't been completely extinguished by the former beach goers. He picked up some driftwood and threw it on the fire.

Raven in the meantime had hopped the railing and tumbled down onto the sand. David turned and laughed. Standing she dusted herself off and jogged over to him. He sat poking a piece of wood at the fire, She noticed the smirk plastered on his face.

"You could have helped ya know!" She plopped down next to him on a washed up old piece of wood.

"I wouldn't have been so damn entertained if I had." He smirked again.

"I hope your face sticks like that."

"That hurt princess," David pounded his fist over his heart a few times. "right in here." He said in a mocking tone.

"You can be impossible sometimes. You know that?"

"Tell me something princess. Why did you ever come to Santa Carla?"

She looked into the ice blue eyes that now stared at her. " Truth. I ran out of money and had nowhere else to go. I left my old life behind. I hated my family. I was never good enough for them. They treated me like shit so before I left I got a bit of revenge. I took some money and credit cards. Maxed 'em all out. When I couldn't spend anymore I coasted into Santa Carla."They had sat on the beach for two hours.

She proceeded to tell him the events that had gotten her to the point she was at now. She could have sworn she heard him growl and saw the heavy piece of wood snap in his hand when she told him about Damon and how he beat her and when she had been in the hospital. It might have just been a trick of the light. She thought before continuing.

"You know something. My life sucked. I've been walked on, used and forgotten and the funny part of it is I don't regret one moment of it, because in those moments I've learned a lot. I've learned who I can trust and can't. I've learned the meaning of friendship. I've learned to tell when people are lying and when they are sincere. I've learned how to be myself and how to defend myself so it never happens again."

David was genuinely stunned by what she had said. He was never at a loss for words, now here he sat with no earthly idea how to respond. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was that one moment when everything was perfect that nothing further needed to be said.

After a few minutes David stood and put out the fire. He held out a gloved hand for Raven, she slipped hers into his and stood up. They made their way back along the beach to the pier railing. David hopped up and over the railing with cat-like grace and precision. Raven stood below on the beach looking up at him.

"You going to help me this time or are you gonna laugh your ass off if I wind up face planting on the boardwalk."

"Well try the face plant and I'll let you know." David perched himself on top of the railing and stuck a hand out toward Raven.

"Jack ass!" She said as she jumped to reach his hand. Just as she was about to grab it he pulled it back.

"Uh, uh, uh princess." He said wiggling his pointer finger at her in a disapproving motion. "Now you play nice or I'll leave you there."

"You wouldn't dare!" David turned and hopped down off the railing and began to walk away. Below Raven stomped a foot in the sand and rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious." She mumbled to herself as she tried to scale the wall in front of her. She slipped landing in the sand on her backside with a thud.

"Ugh! David. . . Come back! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The next thing she knew she felt a hand grab her arm and haul her up over the railing.

"That's better. I thought you might see things my way my little songbird."

"Not funny David! You can be infuriating at times."

"I know. Aren't I good at it?" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

They walked along eventually passing a store that held a small television on the window. It was playing the news. Flickering dimly in the night the local newscaster was reading off the days stories. Suddenly one story caught their attention.

"There were two bodies discovered today. This is the third one found in the last few days. The first was found a few days ago in the cemetery mangled beyond recognition. Today one was found out behind a local grocery store. The body was horribly mangled and drained of all blood according to the EMT that arrived on the scene. The second was found in the alley way between the local arcade and pizza parlor. It was also drained of blood and the body was found lying on the floor next to its own severed head. We warn you the next photos may be too graphic for some viewers."

On the screen came the image of a body lying face down in a puddle in the middle of the alley. The head sat about a foot away tilted on its side. A look of sheer terror in the eyes.

"There can be only one." Raven said as she stared at the screen.

"What was that princess?" David said looking down at her.

"You know. . .Highlander. There can be only one." He chuckled as they continued walking.

They had arrived back at the diner just as Raven's cell phone began to ring. She reached into her pocket and fished it out. She looked down at the screen and saw that it was Sabin. Holding the receiver up to her ear she answered.

"Charlie's whore house, you got the dough we got the ho." the voice that came through the receiver was too funny.

"Wait. . . what?! Did I dial the right number?" Raven was on the other end shaking her head.

"Yeah you got the right number. What do you want Sabin? Where the hell are you guys?"

"Us? You disappeared."

"I went out to get some air and ran into a friend."

"Would that friend be Daaaaavid?" Sabin's sing-song voice echoed through the receiver Raven was glad she didn't put it on speaker as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. What she wasn't aware of is that David could hear every word that was being said.

"Yeah. I ran into David. We went for a walk. We weren't gone long."

"Not long? You were gone for hours."

"Whatever you still could have waited." That's when David reached over with his free hand and pulled Raven's phone from her hand.

"Don't worry I promise to have your little friend home in one piece." He said then hung up the phone and handed it back to Raven. She shoved it back in her pocket before they continued walking to where David's bike was parked.

They were almost there when out of the corner of her eye Raven spotted the comic store she was going to go in a few days before. She stared walking in the direction of the store. When she reached the steps David stopped.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I'll go and get my motorcycle. I never pegged you for a comic geek."

"I promise I won't be long." She said as she disappeared through the door. David convinced himself that if she wasn't out in five minutes he would walk in and get her.

* * *

Inside Raven walked between shelves of comics before finally finding the section she was looking for. She browsed through for a few minutes before a man came up to her. "Can I help you find something?"

She turned to face a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. With a red bandana tied round his head Rambo style and a camo jacket..

"Yeah do you have the Supernatural comics?"

"Let me see." He walked over to a different shelf and began flipping through some of the comics. He returned a few minutes later and held it out to her. "Your lucky it's the last ones."

"Thanks. . ."

"Edgar. Are you here alone?" Raven raised an eyebrow at his question as she made her way to where the register was.

"Nah, I'm here with a friend." She pointed out the shop window over to David who just pulled up.

Edgar had a look of shock on his face when he saw David leaning against his bike.

"Your here with him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because he's dangerous. Don't you know what he is?"

"No what is he? Wait hold on let me guess. . . He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good." she said in a sing-song voice.

"You shouldn't joke like that. He's a vampire!"

"And here you tell me I shouldn't joke. Dude I like scary stuff as much as the next guy but if there is one thing I know is that vampires don't Actually exist."

"Your wrong. They do! He's one and he was staked through the heart on a pair of antlers twenty-five years ago."

This guys off his rocker Raven thought to herself. She pulled out some cash from her pocket handing it to Edgar.

"Here," He said putting her comics in a small bag. "take this. Your going to need it." He handed her another comic. She looked down at the comic in her hand the title read Destroy all Vampires. She just shook her head and slipped it into her bag with the others.

She starts to head to the door where David now stood waiting for her. Edgar glared at him as he slipped his arm around her waist once she was at his side. To rile Edgar up even more he bent down and placed a kiss on Raven's cheek before he walked her out of the store.

Edgar walks over to the window and watches as Raven hops on David's bike behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. David revved the bike up and turned the bike to face the opposite direction towards Raven's house. Just before he pulled away he turned and faced Edgar one last time. A wicked smile crossed Davids lips just before he and Raven drove off into the night.

* * *

Four finally done. The band part was the hardest to write. I'm glad that's out of the way. Also I re-posted chapter 3 with the corrections.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Lost Boys. Just my oc's.

Thanks to everyone for the comments and questions I'm glad you're all enjoying this!

Just a heads up there are slight sexual situations in this chapter so be warned

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hey Sal, Ruby, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Raven shouted through the small window as she took her apron off. She walked into the back room and hung it on the peg, just as she returned to the front of the diner she heard the now all too familiar sound of motorcycle engines purring. Looking out the window of the front door she spotted Cody and Angel.

"Hey you two. We don't take kindly to troublemakers here. You two better leave before we call the cops." Raven said.

"Only when the head troublemaker comes with us." Cody said patting the back of his bike.

"Head troublemaker huh? I don't see David anywhere." She said with a smirk. Angel started laughing uncontrollably at her comment as she hopped on behind Cody.

"Ready for some trouble little sis?" "You bet your ass I am." She replied wrapping her arms around Cody's waist.

Cody, Angel and Raven took off down towards the boardwalk like a flash. The boys were hooting and hollering as the bikes kicked up bits of old wood and pebbles at the tourists and locals as they drove by. Raven even began to join in contributing to the ruckus they were causing. Cody drove the bike to a small set of steps leading to the beach.

"Hold on." He shouted to Raven over the roar of the engine. "I'm holding, I'm holding!" He picked up speed and jumped the bike off the top step landing effortlessly on the sand.

Raven started laughing hysterically for no reason. She was having a great time with them. Cody and Angel started crisscrossing the bikes in front of one another. Raven got a bit scared and hid her head on Cody's shoulder. When she peeked up the next thing she saw was the pillars of the pier coming up on them fast.

"Pier." She said in Cody's ear as she pointed. "Pier." She called louder. "PIER!" She shouted.

"I know." Cody yelled.

"We're going to get killed. You can't make it through that!"

"Watch us!" He said as he gunned the engine heading right at the pillars. Raven squeezed her eyes closed then felt the bike jerk sharply to the left. Opening her eyes she noticed that they were weaving in and out with perfect control. Once they cleared the pillars of the pier Cody and Angel noticed some surf Nazis hanging out on the sand ahead. They pushed their bikes to the limit circling the group in front of them showering them with sand before driving off and back onto the planks of the boardwalk.

"Havin' fun yet?"

"I'll let ya know as soon as my heart gets out of my throat sweetie." She said to Angel. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the scrambler. "You can't be serious? I just got off evil Kenevil's bike and you want me to go on that! Are you trying to make me lose my lunch?"

"Maybe." He said with an impish grin. Once the ride was over they headed to the next. On the way to the next ride Raven looked up toward an alley they were passing between the stores. She could have sworn she saw someone step back into the shadows. Her eyes went wide.

"You okay?" Cody asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shook her head. It couldn't have been.

"Yeah fine."

After about two hours of being dragged on every ride by the two boys and watching Angel hit three food stands and all but clean them out. Raven was getting tired. She had seen someone following them but never said anything to the boys. She didn't want to worry them.

"Hey we're gonna go. I'm getting a bit peckish." Cody said turning to Raven. "You gonna be okay getting home kid?"

"I'll be good. I can handle myself." "Good to know kid, I wouldn't want anything to happen to our baby sister." He said as he ruffled her hair.

They went their separate ways and Raven was walking off the boardwalk toward the now emptying parking lot. She hears a sudden breeze rush past her as she walks along. Suddenly from behind someone grabs her shoulder. She turned to see a small group behind her, three boys and a girl. The first boy was younger than her, 19 maybe, with blue eyes a blond faux hawk hair do with black tips. He looked like a punk rocker from the 80s. The girl wore a Gypsy looking skirt. Her eyes and hair were light brown, she wasn't much older than the boy. The second boy didn't look like he fit in at all. He was more like Raven's age. He looked like a beach bum. Baggy floral print board shorts hung on his fit frame. His skin was bronzed and he had shaggy blond hair and gray eyes. The last one. The one holding onto her shoulder was tall and thin. His green eyes and red hair gave Raven the feeling he had some Scotch or Irish in his background.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she took his arm off her shoulder.

"You shouldn't hang out with those boys." he said.

"Yeah and why the hell not?"

"They can only get you into trouble." the girl added.

"Thanks, Esmeralda but I think I can pick my own friends."

"There is no future if you stay with them." One of the other boys said.

"Is that a threat? Cuz I don't take well to threats and neither do my friends so piss off!" Raven said giving them the most convincing death glare she could muster before she turned and began to stomp off. "Children leave her be. Come here." Raven hadn't noticed who had called them and she didn't care. From the lot the kids and Alistair watched as Raven walk off.

In another corner of the parking lot a man stood leaning against the pole. He pulled out a cellphone and began to dial. After a few minutes of ringing someone finally picked up on the other end. "Yeah, Peter. . . I found her!"

* * *

Raven was about ten blocks from home. Out from one of the local bars stumbled one of the regulars. He was drunk as usual. He turned the corner and spotted Raven walking by. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him hard.

"Heeeey there swee. .sweet thing. Wanna have a lil fun?" He slurred.

"Not with you, you drunk bastard! You really don't want to mess with me tonight." She added through gritted teeth.

"Oh I think I do." He said as he pulled her into the alley. "Now get over here he said as he yanked her by her hair as hard as he could. She let out a small cry of pain. He started to grope her and began ripping her shirt. From the dumpster next to them came the sound of rattling. The drunk man looked up confused at the noise before he turned to continue what he was doing with Raven.

He ran a hand along her thigh as he tried to reach for the button of her jeans. "Get off me you sick bastard!" She shouted as she punched him in the face. He backed up a bit before grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her back up against the wall. She began to get nervous as he slapped her. She knew she'd probably have a bruise in the morning. That's when the man heard a nearby garbage can rattle violently. He looked to see who was doing it when it suddenly came flying at him. It hit the man in the temple and he collapsed to the floor. Raven saw this as her opportunity. She Ran as fast as she could and didn't look back.

She slowed down to a stop finally when she felt she was far enough not to be followed. She leaned up against the fence of someones house trying to catch her breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She nearly jumped out of her skin before turning around to take a swing at whoever was trying to touch her now. He leaned back out of the way easily avoiding her punch.

"Easy princess. You might hurt yourself." David said with a gleam in his eye and that trademark evil smirk then he looked at her. "What happened?" He had watched her ever since she left the boys back at the parking lot but he decided to play dumb. He reached out one of his hands and ran it along Ravens ripped shirt. Holding the corner that was now hanging down he asked again in a more authoritative tone. "What happened Raven?"

She looked at him stunned for a minute. He had never called her by her name. Always a nickname he made up. Most of the time he meant it as a backhanded compliment. She knew that much. She began to explain what happened but couldn't she hung her head and began to cry. She felt something wrap around her.

"Here." David said giving her a sideways glance. She looked up and noticed that David no longer had his long black coat on. "C'mon." He takes her arm and leads her over to his bike. He gets on and waits for Raven who hops on a second later tucking his coat around her. She wraps her arms around her waist and buries her head into his shoulder as he takes off for her house.

David felt a sudden pang in his gut as they drove along in complete silence. Was it guilt? He pushed that thought from his mind. He was David the bad ass leader of the Lost Boys, he didn't know remorse or guilt. This wasn't any different. He knew she'd be fine. If not he would have come to her sooner.

_Get a grip damn it! _He thought to himself. Raven had wrapped her arms tighter around him. Not to hold on but in almost what he thought was a hug.

David sighed and shook his head. Why had he followed her that night? Why had Angel pointed her out? Why wasn't she like every other woman, they were either terrified of him or hopelessly enthralled with him. She seemed indifferent. Didn't he learn his lesson with Star? He gritted his teeth at the memory of her. Minutes later they had reached her house. He was so caught in his thoughts he didn't even notice he had stopped until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Raven standing next to him his coat wrapped around her.

"You coming in?" She said with a quizzical look.

"Are you inviting me princess?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him off the bike.

"I thought I told you not to invite anyone in?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You said not to invite anyone in if they asked to come in. I didn't hear you ask me Davy."

David smirked and clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Call me Davy again and I may have to kill you." his tone was serious but Raven knew he didn't mean it. He was just blowing smoke. She slipped an arm around his waist.

They entered the house and began the schlep up the stares. Once Raven opened the door to her apartment they looked around at the scene before them. Morgana sat with her knees tucked up under her working on the laptop before her, Edge was sitting there tuning his bass and Sabin had Raven's stereo up full blast playing some weird song. None had noticed the pair walk in the door. Sabin had spun around with his back to them, he was fist pumping and shaking his ass in their direction.

"God put that thing away we don't need your pumpkin ass in our faces." David mocked shielding his eyes with his free hand while turning his head. Raven had turned burying her face in Davids chest to keep from laughing needless to say it didn't work as well as she hoped as she broke into a giggle fit.

All eyes were on them. Morgana sat there mouth agape, Edge looked up raising an eyebrow at the couple, even Sabin stopped mid-booty shake. "Guy's you remember David. Now if you'll hold the q & a session for later me and Blondie have somethings to discuss."

She took her arm from around his waist and grabbed his hand. Together they made their way up to the staircase, she opened the hatch and crawled up into the room. David followed right behind. The moon was full and shone bright through the stain-glass window. Raven made her way over to the table just below it and bent down. She rummaged around a bit before returning to the middle of the room where David now sat cross-legged on the floor. He watched as she walked around placing candles around certain points of the room. Walking back over to the table Raven rummaged around again. Not finding what she was looking for she walked back over to David and stuck her hand in the other jacket he was wearing and began feeling around.

"Hey I know I'm a devilishly handsome guy but. . . personal space princess!" He said holding his hands up in mock surrender. She rolled her eyes and found what she was looking for. Raven pulled out the lighter from the pack of smokes she held in her hand she slipped the cigarettes back into his jacket before using the lighter to light the candles.

"That's twice now you got to cop a feel."

"Don't flatter yourself David." She said sitting down next to him flipping him the lighter which he caught with ease.

David looked at the small room. It was wall to wall paneling with a hard wooden floor on which they now sat. In front of them was the stain-glass window with the Raven holding a blood-red rose in its beak with a purple ribbon tied round it, it was facing East. Just below it was the table where Raven had gotten the candles from.

On the top statues lined the wall. David noticed a tiny wooden bowl next to a chalice. In front of that was a smaller statue and a tiny three-legged pot. As a matter of fact in the corners was a smaller statue with something next to it. To the East was a statue and an incense burner, to the south was a statue and a candle, to the west was the statue and the tiny pot and to the North was a statue and two small flat stones.

"Wanna talk now?"

"I. . I guess."

"Let's start with that." He pointed over to the table.

"My altar? What about it?"

"Altar?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes. Remember when I first met you on the ride when Cody and Angel wouldn't shut up. They said witches weren't real. I told them they were. Well there's your proof." She pointed to the altar.

"So you dance around in the moonlight, chant and cast spells?" He laughed inwardly as the image of her dancing in a circle chanting some ridiculous words popped into his head.

"Yes and no. A lot of what people think is mostly stereotype. What else would you like to know?"

"Is that why you can make things fly on their own?"

Her eyes went wide. "I. . . I don't . . . I can't. . ."

"Yes you can. I've seen you do it. You did it that night at the restaurant when that guy wanted your number. The salt and pepper shakers were about to fly off the table. I grabbed your hand and the minute I did you calmed down and they stopped. You did it before."

"No. I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

" That guy was attacking me. I didn't know what to do."

"That's when the trash can flew at him. Trash cans don't just fly across the alley on their own accord princess."

"How did you know?"

He lied. "I was going to help you but the trash can went flying and you took off. That's when I caught up to you on my bike."

"I didn't do that!" he inched closer to her side,put a hand on her shoulder and lowered his head to stare into her brown eyes. God why does he stare at me like that? I feel like he's looking through me. Raven thought.

"Yes you did. You can do it I've seen it." She lowered her gaze, she couldn't stare into the ice blue that was his eyes any longer.

"It scares me. I hate that I can do it. Ninety-nine percent of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it until it happens. It isn't NORMAL David!"

David stood, not wanting to push the issue further he walked around and extinguished the candles one by one. Once he had finished he took her hand and lead her to the hatch. They made their way downstairs to the living room where David made his way to the door. Raven followed and slipped off his jacket as they reached her door.

"Don't forget this." She stuck out the jacket, he slipped it on and ruffled her hair. "What would I do without you my little songbird?" He gave a grin and slipped out the door. Raven walked to the window and watched him climb on the bike and take off.

"Awww your his little song bird, How cute!"

"Shut it pumpkin ass!" Rave said smirking. She'd have to thank David for giving Sabin that nickname later on.

* * *

Later back in the inner sanctum that David called home he sat in his favorite wheel chair his jacket slung across the back. He was absent mindedly playing with something in his hand thinking about Raven again.

Off in the corner Cody was busying himself looking for something among the knickknacks and baubles that littered the cave. Angel had his ear buds in his ears as usual. David looked up. The boys were different. They had their moments but they weren't anything like his other brothers. They were nothing like Marco,Dwayne and Paul. No one ever could be even if he made a hundred more vampires.

These new boys were his friends. Well as much as he would allow him self to be friends. He was always the solitary one. They could never be his brothers. He thought about the past once more and how he wished he could turn back the clock. Gone were the days where he heard Paul and Marco's laughter ring off the walls as they horsed around. Never would Dwayne sit in the corner looking all broody with a book in his hand.

Then once again David's thoughts drifted back to Raven. For some reason she was the one he couldn't figure it out everyone succumb to his charm and mind tricks. Yet she wouldn't. Maybe that's what vexed him so much. He wanted to know why. Why he had to try so hard to get through to her. Why she wasn't readable. Had he actually heard her that one night in the cave? Now there was her apparent telekinetic abilities. She was nothing but trouble. He knew it but couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more. . . No he NEEDED to know more. He looked down at the object he had absent mindedly been twirling the whole time. In his hand glistening in the light of the cave was a jeweled glass bottle.

"Hey boys. What would you guys think of having a sister?" a smirk grew on his face. He knew exactly what he had to do next.

* * *

I know it's shorter than the other chapters but it was mostly filler to get the plot moving a littler faster.

So what do you guys think of Alistair and his little friends? David's going to be a naughty boy isn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always don't own anything Lost Boys

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, added to favorite story / author and follow. You guys Frikin' Rock!

Some lines used from the movie.

Chapter 6

* * *

David arose from his chair snatching his long black coat he swung it on in one swift graceful motion. He walked over to a small nook and put the bottle away for safe keeping. Walking to the entrance to the steps he turned to Cody and Angel.

"Don't wait up boys."

It was a few hours before sunrise. Raven lay in bed sleeping, a gentle breeze blew through her window causing the purple curtains to billow out around the window pane. Yes this was "the murder capital of the world" but being four stories up Raven really didn't see the need to worry about leaving her window open.

David's feet hit the wooden floor with a heavy thud. Raven didn't seem to wake at the noise she merely rolled over facing away from him. He looked around at the room. He was a bit surprised he was expecting a girly room. Instead of pink frilly, fluffy thinks and boy bands plastered everywhere there was a wall of bookshelves crammed to bursting with books. Not just any books but all the classics. Dante, Poe, Shakespeare. He looked at another shelf as he walked by. The Odyssey sat next to books on ancient Egypt and Anne Rice Books. He gave a little laugh at those. Shaking his head he thought if only she knew.

Passing her door that he opted not to use, he noticed her poster hanging on it, Bon Jovi. He looked around at the bed where she slept. Purple sheets matched the curtains that lined the window. It was a four-post bed with a curtains draped over the head of the head and foot. She had black skull and cross bone curtains hanging there.

He made his way over to the small night table that stood next to her bed. He still wasn't sure why he was looking around. He didn't even know what he was looking for. He just knew he wanted to be there. He opened one of the drawers open moving some personal knickknacks about he noticed a book. Pulling it out he turned it over in his hands. It was a sketch book. He had no idea she drew.

He opened it slowly flipping through random pictures of flowers or animals, stopping when he saw something he recognized very well. He looked down at the picture of a woman standing a top a high cliff. It was the Bluffs. He'd recognize that spot anywhere. He couldn't make out the woman because in the picture she was facing her back turned looking over the edge.

He flipped the page the next picture was someone holding a woman with the ocean below them and the cliff behind them. They were just hanging there suspended in mid-air. He looked at the woman in the picture the face was partly viable now. She was in a pale purple dress her hair was windblown across part of her face but it was still recognizable. It was Raven. He then turned his attention to the other figure in the picture. This one was blond. Wore all black and had piercing blue eyes. It was him. He was staring at a pencil drawn mirror image of him. Down to the last detail even the hint of a devious smile on his lips.

The last and final photo was just a face. An angry face with short dark hair, a five o clock shadow and eyes stared back at David. Well there had been eyes there they were scratched out with a red colored pencil. It looked like parts of the picture had been smeared as if someone had either dripped something on it or they had cried. The eyes had been scratched so hard that when David turned the next few pages the indent still remained. From her bed David heard a moan escape Ravens lips. He returned the book to its place and came to sit on her bed beside her.

David waited till she turned to lay on her back. He leaned in closer taking off one of his leather gloves and tossing it on the stand beside the bed. He brought an ice-cold hand to her face an held it there gently.

"Let's see if I can find out what goes on in that pretty little head of yours princess." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

A barrage of images came to him. Different moments flashed past he saw a little girl out on a swing set. The sun was high in the sky and the child played alone. Almost as if he was in a time lapse movie everything around him seemed to speed up the sun was suddenly gone and it was dark the girl sat there all alone before getting up and walking home. Another image flashed past of a girl hanging out with a bunch of kids before someone pulled her up caused a scene and dragged her into the car.

The next image was a bit different. He was in a small apartment when Raven walked in from another room arguing with a dark-haired man who walked in behind her. He grabbed her violently by the arm and turned her around backhanding her across the face. Her head jerked violently to the side. Her lip was split and bleeding. She shoved him away running to the nearest room. She was in the kitchen. Rummaging through a drawer she found what she was looking for. A long butcher knife she held in her hand as she waited for him to enter the room.

The man came running at her and grabbed her by the hair giving it a violent yank. She turned and slashed at him with the knife. She only scratched him across the face. He grabbed at his wound as she attempted to run. He managed to kick her in the stomach and knock her to the ground. The beating continued. David watched mentally as he outwardly flinched. It was as if he could almost feel her pain. He let a growl escape his mouth.

Yes he was a vampire. Hell he was a monster that killed with no remorse. He had killed just for the fun of hearing his victims scream in pain and agony. This was too much for him though. When he would kill a woman he would never make her suffer. Not the way this bastard was making Raven suffer.

The image suddenly changed to a hospital Raven lay there bandage covering most of her body, wires and ivs stuck out from her chest and arms in random places. This was what she had told him about the night they talked on the beach. The night he tormented her and threatened to leave her behind. David wanted to rip out the guys throat if he ever got his hands on him. David wasn't a religious person by any means but in this case he made an exception. He prayed he would find this guy one day and make him suffer a thousand times than what he had done to Raven.

David released himself from Ravens memory. She stirred a bit burying her face into his cold hand. He stood not realizing how long he had been in her head. It was an hour to sunset. He opened the drawer and rummaged around a bit before finding what he had searched for. He made his way to the window before leaving he folded the paper he held in his hand and placed it on the nightstand, turning jumped out the window landing effortlessly on the ground before taking to the air and heading back home.

* * *

Raven woke up the next afternoon with a pounding headache. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her back cracking with her movement. She reached over to the nightstand to look at the clock and her hand brushed up against something leathery knocking it to the floor. She bent over and picked it up. She turned it over in her hands.

"How'd this get here?" She went to toss it on her bed stand and noticed a piece of paper folded on it. She picked it up and read it.

_**Princess,**_

_**Meet me on the beach at 8.**_

_**David**_

Raven walked into her living room when she heard someone call to her. She went into her kitchen rubbing her temples. "Good afternoon sunshine. It's about time you returned to the land of the living!"

"Sabin, sweetie shut it. I feel like I got a hang over. What time is it anyway?"

"It's about five." Edge said from his seat at her table.

"At night?"

"Yep." Morgana added popping her head through the door.

"What? Do you guys live here now?"

Edge laughed"We might as well. We're here more than you are lately."

"Just what is that supposed to mean tall blond and annoying?" She said as she smacked him in the head.

"He means you spend way too much time with your new friend than us." Sabin said with a pout.

"Aww is my little pumpkin ass jealous. Raven came over hugging Sabin and patting him on the face.

Morgana and Edge busted into fits of laughter as Sabin flipped Raven off. "Pumpkin ass. I like it." Edge said.

"I'll remember to thank David for giving that name to him when I see him later."

"Your going out with him?!"

"Not going out. Just meeting him."

"Right suuuuure! You're just going there to suck face." Sabin added making kissy  
noises at her. Raven shot around the table and began chasing him through the kitchen. They ran through her living room toppling chairs and magazines as they went.

"You better get them sweetie. She just may murder him if she catches him." Edge just shook his head as he rose from his seat. Walking into the living room he saw Sabin on one end of the coffee table and Raven on the other.

"You take that back."

"I will not. You're going to suck face and you know it. Look you know I'm right. Your blushing!"

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I am not." She tried sidestepping around the table. Sabin stepped the other way. "Are too!"

This went on for about ten minutes till Sabin made a dash around one end of the table. Edge caught him easily tossing him onto Raven's sofa. Raven went to give chase before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Calm down killer." He chuckled as he put her on the ground and stood between the two.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully until Raven looked at her watch. It was Seven o'clock.

"Crap, I'm not gonna make it!"

"Calm down I'll help you get ready." Morgana said getting up and walking to Ravens room with her.

"See they are going to suck face!"

"Can it pumpkin ass." Edge said as he put down his book and threw a pillow at him.

"Will everyone stop calling me pumpkin ass. I don't have a pumpkin ass!"

* * *

Raven and Morgana spent about half an hour before she was finally ready to go. They stood to leave her room when Raven remembered the glove. She ran to the nightstand grabbed it and shoved it into the pocket of her red leather jacket.

"Come on we'll walk with you. Besides I promised Sabin we'd take him on the rides and buy him cotton candy."

"What is he five?" The girls laughed as they came and collected the boys and headed to the boardwalk.

Once they arrived at the boardwalk Rave split from the group and made her way to the beach. The noise from the boardwalk bothered her to no end. It was a mash-up of people, bells, whistles and bad carnival music. Once she hit the beach it seemed the sounds just drifted away. The were replaced with the soothing sounds of the waves hitting the shore.

"I see you got my note princess."

Raven jumped nearly a foot in the air when David seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "The hell? Don't do that to me." She put a hand over her heart. "I think it stopped!" She said jokingly taking her hand away.

David reached out a hand and placed it on her chest. "No. . It's still working fine" "No thanks to you!" He gave a small chuckle as he took his hand away from her chest.

"Come on. We're going this way." She followed behind as he brought her to a more secluded part of the beach. If he was going to pull off his plan he didn't want anyone to see them. He had a fire blazing in a can by the time she caught up to him.

"I think you left this at the ball Cinderella." She dug in her pocket and stuck his glove out.

"So that's where that went to."

"When did you go in my bedroom?"

"You invited me remember."

"Yeah into my house, not my bedroom."

"I came back. I was going to tell you to meet me but you were asleep. So I left the note." He said coolly.

"You were in my room when I was asleep! Why the hell were you in my room while I was asleep?"

"Calm down. It was just to leave you the note." he said as he slipped on his glove. "Sit I got you some food as a peace-offering."

"So what are we having ?" He tossed her a white container and a fork.

"Chinese." He replied with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"She popped open the take out container and looked in. When she wouldn't eat it right away he turned to her.

"It's rice princess."

"I know what it is Mr. smart ass. I'm not really hungry."

"What, you don't like rice? Tell me Raven, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" She looked down sticking a forkfull in her mouth.

How are those maggots?

"What?"

"Maggots, Raven. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" Raven looked down into the box in her hand and saw hundreds of maggots writhing around. She spit out what was in her mouth and dropped the box. She looked down at the box that spilled on the sand. There was nothing but rice on the ground.

"Sorry bout that. No hard feelings huh? Why don't you try some noodles?" He leaned over extending another container to her. She looked into the box.

"Their worms."

"What do ya mean their worms?" David took the box back looking in it and dug around in it with the chopsticks he held.

"Don't eat . . ." David popped the chopsticks in his mouth twirling his tongue around to bring in the noodles that stuck out.

"They're only noodles Raven." She snatched the box from his hand and looked in it. There were only noodles there.

Raven put the box down on the ground hopped up from her seat and began walking back the way she came. David hopped up and followed after when he realized she wasn't coming back. He caught up with her about halfway back to where they walked onto the beach. Grabbing her arm he spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you."

"ME, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Are you friggin' kidding me?!" She shrugged his arms from her shoulders. She hauls back and slaps David across the face causing his head to snap to the side. For a brief second his eyes flash their demon yellow before he shuts them and turns to face her. When he opens them they are back to their normal blue.

"That was a mistake princess!"He said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I was only having a bit of fun with you."

"Let go. You know. Maybe that guy at the comic shop was right." She said as she wriggled from his grip and started walking again.

"What did he tell you?" he grabbed her by the wrist. "What did he tell you?" David asked more forcefully this time. She turned to face him. "Your dangerous."

"What?" he hissed. He was more angry with the Frog brother but it sounded as if he was mad at Raven.

"He told me to steer clear of you . . . and you know what? I should have friggin' listened! I don't know what you did back there but whatever it was you're a sick freak!" Just as Raven finished her sentence one of the fire cans that were on the beach came barreling at them. David heard it. He released Ravens wrist and turned to catch the can.

Raven looked in shock before dropping to her knees in the sand. David put the barrel down and turned to look at her. She was kneeling there, head in her hands sobbing.

"I. . . I'm so sorry. I. . . I didn't want that to happen. I don't want to hurt you." She choked out between sobs.

David suddenly felt that pang again. Was it guilt? Sadness? He didn't know but all he knew was he hated this feeling. He hated it with a passion. He bent down and stuck a hand out to Raven. He bit his tongue. He was going to do something he never did in his whole life. He was going to apologize.

"If it's any consolation I shouldn't have messed with you like that. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I promised remember."

She looked up at him and took the had he had extended to her. She pulled herself up and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She said into his chest. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to see for myself what you could do. I shouldn't have done that. I. . ." the words stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry."

David felt Raven suddenly tense in his arms. She pushed herself away to arms length. He kept his grip on her waist as he looked at her. He could smell fear coming off her in waves. She wasn't looking at him but rather at the boardwalk behind him.

Suddenly Raven reached up and grabbed the collar of David's jacket pulling him to her. Their lips crashed together and she snaked her hands through his hair. David felt a spark. He couldn't explain the feeling it felt like some one had sent a shock through his body. After a few minutes when Raven needed to come up for air she let go of him glanced behind him again. The feeling of fear was now gone so was the figure that was standing on the boardwalk.

"Wanna explain what that was that for princess."

"I … I saw Damon. I didn't want him to recognize me." David gave a growl.

"So you decide the best way to do that is to plant one on me?"

"Seemed like the best idea at the time. Who are you kidding you probably enjoyed it!" She said with a laugh. He took her arm and placed it on hers. "C'mon I'm not letting you go home alone."

* * *

Raven arrives at work one night when Ruby comes up to her and hands her a letter. Raven looks it over turning it in her hands before reaching for a knife and slitting it open. She freezes dropping the knife to the counter with an audible clang. She read the letter with shaky hands.

**_Hello bitch,_**

**_Looks like I finally found you. You won't get away again that easy. I know where you are and what you do. You can't escape this time. You're mine! You always will be. When I finally get my hands on you we're gonna have fun just like we used to._**

**_D._**

She is visibly shaken and runs into the bathroom. She locks the stall door behind her and slides down the wall the tears falling. The letter still in her hand. She hits her head against the wall. How? How had he found her? She thought she had run far enough. Long enough. She was wrong.

David sat in the main room of the cave in his chair. He pulled a cigarette from his coat and lit it up. He was watching as the boys goofed off in the cave when that pang hit him. This time it was stronger as if someone had punched him in the gut. He almost doubled over. He had the overwhelming feeling that he wanted to break down and cry.

Raven hits her head against the wall again and her thoughts begin to drift. _I want to kill him. I can't stand Damon. I want him to pay. Gods I wish he was anywhere but here. Why can't he leave me be. Damn it! _David's image suddenly popped into her head. _David. David where are you? Why do you make me feel safe. Help me, please._

The guys came over to David when they saw him double over. They went to reach out to help him but he waved them away. That's when he heard it echo in his head clear as a bell. _I want to kill him. I can't stand Damon. I want him to pay. Gods I wish he was anywhere but here. Why can't he leave me be. Damn it! _There was a pause then a second set of thoughts came. _David. David where are you? Why do you make me feel safe. Help me, please._

It was Raven. He heard her. He was sure of it this time. He jumped up out of the wheelchair and made a b line for his bike. He had to get to her.

Meanwhile back at the diner Ruby convinces her to come out of the bathroom. Sal can see that she's upset. "Why don't you head on home hun? We can take care of things here."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. You're a good kid don't worry about it."

"Thanks Sal." Raven grabbed her cell phone and called Edge for a ride. He didn't answer. She even tried Sabin and Morgana. Neither answered either. "I don't have a way of getting home." Raven sat in one of the booths by the window. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something made her glance out the window, she couldn't tell why but she had the odd feeling she was being watched. She folded her arms and placed her head on top.

A few minutes later she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see David standing next to her. He slid into the booth across from her. "What is it?" She simply slid the letter across the table to him. He read it. He grew angrier with every word he read. He banged a fist on the table causing Raven to jump.

"David. I think he's here." She whispered.

"Where?" he growled out.

"Outside. I think he's watching. I don't want him to come near me. Please, will you take me home?"

He grabbed her by the hand. And all but pulled her from the booth. They made their way to his bike and got on. She slipped her arms around his waist and held on tight. As they took off Raven noticed they were going the wrong way. She shouted over the roar of the engine.

"David are you going the wrong way so he won't follow?" she never got an answer. He just pushed the bike as fast and hard as he could. Within twenty minutes they had arrived at Hudson's bluffs. He stopped the bike and she hopped off.

"David?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I need to know. Do you trust me?" he said as he began to lead her down to an old shaft. That had danger, warning and keep out signs all over.

"Yes, but where are we?" she asked as he led her down deeper.

"Home." he said as she walked into the cave behind him.

"Home? You live here?"

She began to look around as David talked about the place. " Not bad huh? This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back in the day. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, ground opened up, this place took a header . . ." David clapped his hands together making Raven jump because she was interested in taking in the sight of everything before her. He stopped right in front of her. "So now it's ours."

"Ours?" She raised an eyebrow. Just then Cody and Angel came into the cave. Cody ran over and picked up Raven spinning her around.

"Yeah ours. We all stay here." Angel said as Cody put her down and Angel picked her up.

"That leads me to my next question why have you brought me here?"

David sat in his chair and motioned for her to sit next to him. She soon joined him sitting on some pillows Cody tossed on the floor for her. "You said he was watching, the letter says he knows where you are. He would have expected you to go home. You're going to stay here for a while. Do you understand." David said the last part as a command more than a question. She just nodded.

Everyone got to talking. David had told the boys mentally about hearing Raven. They made Raven feel welcome. After a while she began to doze and eventually fell asleep against David's knee. He smirked, patted her head then stood. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to where Stars old bed had been. Of course since his little visit he had the boys change it to something more Ravens style. He laid her down on the bed before he and the boys made their way to their own place to sleep.

* * *

Been toying with the idea of writing another Lost Boys story either centered around Dwayne or Paul because some of you have told me you miss the Boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Lost Boys

Chapter 7

* * *

Raven rubbed her tired eyes. Looking up she saw the bed draped in purple sheer curtains, in fact everything was purple. The pillowcases, the soft blanket, even the satin sheets she lay upon were purple. That's when she realized, it wasn't her bed she was in. She shot up from the bed looking around at her surroundings. That's when she remembered.

Damon's letter. David at the diner. David bringing her here to keep her safe. He must have been the one to put her in the bed. She slowly began to walk around surveying the room she was in. She walked over to the fountain not to far from where David's chair was. She reached around rummaging through the objects inside. Nothing caught her interest so she moved on. She reached up playing with the starfish and random things that hung from above. She eventually made her way over to a gigantic Jim Morrison poster that hung on the wall. She reached up and touched it. When she was done she walked over to David's wheelchair, plopping down in it she reclined one leg over the side of the arm.

"You know it isn't nice to sit in the king's throne." David said as he walked into the main chamber.

"Really? The way I look at it,I'm the only girl here so that makes me queen."

"Is that so princess?" he questioned as he crossed the room and plucked her up from his seat. Sitting down he patted his lap. Raven sat on his left knee and folded her hands in her lap.

""Okay Santa, I want a choo-choo train,and a pony, and a pretty purple dress and . . ." She began to tease before he put a gloved finger against her lips indicating her to hush. Just then Cody and Angel came out from their own hidey holes and joined them.

Sitting on the wall of the fountain. Angel asked "What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night." Cody said.

"Try to take over the world?" Raven added from David's lap. They looked at her confused. "I was kinda going for a joke there. I guess it didn't stick. Oh well."

* * *

Arriving at the boardwalk they all went their separate ways. David and Raven walked along the boardwalk in relative silence till a growl sounded out.

"Someone hungry?" He asked as she looked up a little embarrassed.

"I guess."

"Good. Sit." he pointed to the bench. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes master." She said as she laughed.

"Master. . . I like it. You should call me that more often."

"In your dreams bud." She added as he walked off to the nearest food stand.

Raven pulled her cell phone from her pocket. After it rang a few times some one finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Morgana, it's Raven."

"Raven! Where the hell have you been?! You never came home last night."

"Look it's a long story. I wound up spending the night at David's I'm fine. I may stay there tonight I'm not sure." from the background she heard someone yell

"She spent the night with him? I told you they were going to suck face."

"Morgana, kindly slap Sabin for me."

"Raven you didn't . . . you know. . . with him."

"Sleep with David. Well. . . I did sleep but not with him. Like I said it's a long story I just wanted to call you guys and let you know I'm fine." Damon stood in the crowd not far from her watching all as the crowd rushed by cloaking him. Raven looked at the ground and saw a shadow approach the table.

"Hey I'll talk to you later he's here I gotta go." She hung up the phone and looked up. It wasn't David but Joseph who stood in front of her.

"Hello." She said warily.

"Hello Raven. Can we talk?"

"You all ready are I guess so." He sat next to her on the bench and she inched over putting space between them.

"About the night we went to Horror Fest. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did. I just let my emotions get in the way. It's just that I really like you. I think you should be with me." Raven looked a bit shocked.

"Uh. . . I . . I don't know what to say Joseph. I think your sweet but. . ." He slammed his hands down on the table as he shot up from his seat.

"It's David isn't it! It's always been David. What is it that's so great about him?!"

"Joseph, calm down. Plus you didn't let me finish. It's complicated. There are a lot of things that have to do with it. David is part of it. I don't see why you are so angry at him. You need to calm down. I'm sorry but I just don't feel for you the way you feel for me."

He grabbed her by the throat. "You will, I'll make you see it. I'll make you see David is nothing but a monster." David returned in the meantime and tossed the food on the table and grabbed Joseph.

"Get off of her! Now!"

"You don't own her."

"I said let her go." He hissed through his teeth. "You hurt her and it will be the last thing you ever do." He said as he shoved Joseph away from Raven. A crowd had begun to form around the three.

"Stop."

Joseph turned and punched David. David shook it off and kicked Joseph. They went back and forth at one another until Raven stepped in between them.

"Stop it both of you. Now." She placed a hand on each mans chest and they went flying back a few feet. Joseph lay on the floor near the bench they had sat on and David a few feet in the opposite direction. Joseph rolled over and was struggling to get up when Raven ran to David's side and knelt trying to help him up.

"David! I'm so sorry. David, come on, get up." she said tapping his face gently.

"That's one hell of a punch you pack princess." When she heard his voice she hugged him. Joseph stands and storms off walking past Raven the anger plastered all over his face. She could have sworn she saw his eyes change color for a minute.

David stands and looks at Raven. "Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Then let's eat." He said bringing her to where he had left the food. As she ate he sat across from her. Not saying a word. At least not to her.

_Cody, Angel I have something I need to take care of I'm bringing Raven back home. Don't come back until later._

_Got it._

_Sure, just don't break the bed. _He heard both laugh at Angels comment.

* * *

Joseph stormed off into the parking lot. He can't believe she would humiliate him like that. He wanted her and he was going to have her. Whether she wanted him or not. As he was lost in thought he Ran into

someone.

"Out of my way." he growled.

"I think you may want to come with me." replied the boy he ran into."My name is Collin. I think I know someone who maybe able to help you."

"Why would I want your help?" Joseph spat.

"You want the girl don't you?" Collin replied as he began walking away. Joseph began following him further into the parking lot where there was a small group huddled around a man in a suite.

"Welcome Joseph. My name is Alistair."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's more like what do you want? You want the girl. The girl is with another. My children and I want to stay here in Santa Carla. You want the girl. If we eliminate what keeps you from the girl we get the town and you can have your prize. What do you say? Will you help us take over Santa Carla?"

Joseph didn't think twice about it. He stuck his hand out to Alistair. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

David took Raven back to his bike before the pair hopped on. Raven wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for princess?"

"My way of thanking you for sticking up for me back there with Joseph."

He revved the engine and took off. They raced off the boardwalk on the beach and through the trees till they came to the bluffs. David parked the bike and told Raven to wait on the cliff top till he came back.

She sat there staring up at the stars waiting for him to return. When he finally came back he held a glass bottle with gold leaf and encrusted in jewels. He pulled her to her feet. She stared at the bottle with curiosity as he opened the cork with an audible pop and took a drink. He gave a small shiver after he swallowed then held the bottle out to her.

She looked at it before talking it from him. "All it takes is one sip Raven."

"Oh what the hell." She said as she put the bottle to her lips and tipped it back. She let the red liquid slide down her throat. It tasted oddly familiar and had a bit of a metallic tang to it. She couldn't quit place it but she couldn't stop herself from drinking it. She took four gulps before handing the bottle back to David who stood there watching with a smirk. He placed the bottle down next to him on the ground.

He looked at her and noticed a bit of the liquid was dripping down the corner of her mouth. He walked over took her face in his hand and leaned in close. He stuck his tongue out and ran it down the side of her mouth where the liquid had dripped causing a shiver in Raven. He slowly traced the movement in the opposite direction before bringing his cold lips to hers. She tensed at first but then allowed him to continue. He trailed a string of kisses down her jaw line and down to the crook of her neck nipping at it lightly. She giggled a little as his scruff brushed up against her skin. He inhaled he could smell her sent. He could hear her heart thumping, he was doing everything to control himself from not sinking his fangs into her.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth sliding his tongue across her lips. She didn't hesitate and granted him access. Their tongues danced together as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to his body. She slid her hands under his coats running them along the hem of his black shirt before slipping them underneath. She ran her hands along his abs before running her nails lightly over his ribs .He let out a small growl.

"Easy princess, you'll drive me crazy at this rate." he said against her lips.

"Mm mm. . . That's kind of the plan." she said before he kissed her again more forcefully than before. He ran a hand through her hair as his other caressed down her shoulder tracing along her breast and down along her side before coming to rest on her hips.

"Oh geez they didn't even wait to get to the bed! I'm blind!" Angel said he and Cody landed only a minute before.

David and Raven broke their kiss. She gave a small chuckle and hit her head against David's chest trying to hide the fact she was blushing. David looked over at the two and growled at them.

_I thought I told you two to come back LATER._

_It is later man._ Angel said.

_Did you make her drink from the bottle? _Cody asked noticing the bottle on the ground picking it up.

_She did._

_Yay we're getting a baby sister. Just what I always wanted! _Cody smacked angel upside the head and shook his.

_Come on dip shit let them be. You can torment our sister later. _The two made their way down into the cave leaving Raven and David alone once more.

"I want to show you something come with me." He took her hand and lead her to the edge of the cliff. She just noticed that a thick fog had rolled in. She peeked over the edge of the cliff all she could see was a thick swirling blanket of fog. She heard the waves crashing hard against the rocks below. The fog was illuminated with a single beam shining from the light house. David stepped closer to the edge. He brought her closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

"See you at the bottom princess." He said before stepping over the edge.

"David!" Raven screamed running to the edge of the cliff she dropped to her knees and peered over. She was terrified she had just watched David plummet to what she was sure was his death. She hadn't heard a splash and all she could see was the fog billowing below.

"Princess. Come on princess join me." She heard his voice but couldn't see a sign of him anywhere.

"David? David where are you?"

_great I'm going nuts. He commits suicide and now I think I hear him._

_Trust me princess step over the edge. Your one of us. You can do this. _She doesn't know why but she stood up and began walking to the edge. Just as she got to the very edge she peered over one last time.

_Come on, join me. I won't let anything happen I promise. Come to me Raven. _She stepped over the edge. She fell through the air letting out a scream as her arms flailed out at her sides. _Relax. _The command came into her head loud and clear and she listened. Suddenly she felt a pull in her body and when she looked around she was floating.

"What did David have in that bottle? It was some good shit whatever it was. I can't believe I'm floating." just as she finished her sentence she began to drop again. She let out a scream again she began to feel disoriented and woozy then felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her to him. David wrapped his arms around her.

"David how?" was all she managed to say before her eyes went heavy and her world faded to black.

* * *

I know its shorter than most of my chapters. I promise more to come. I hope you enjoyed the bit of fluff. I'm working on two more Lost boys stories to come. I couldn't decide to write about Dwayne or Paul so I said screw it and decided to write on both.

Again thank you all for the reviews and comments. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own anything Lost Boys related

_**bold italic = dream**_

**bold = Lyrics**

Warning: This chapter has content not for all readers. Remember you have been warned.

Spoiler Alert :This is my first attempt at a sex scene EVER!

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and shining through the purple curtains. Raven 's eyes flickered open and she rubbed her head. She sat up groggy and with a moan looked around. She rubbed her temples as she tried to focus on anything that would give her a clue about where she was. Then she saw the Bon Jovi poster on the door. She was in her room. Had it all been a dream? Her head was still foggy as she tried to remember. She went to stand but stumbled and fell back down onto the bed.

"Well that was a bad idea." She groaned as she rubbed her temples again. "Why do I feel like I have a hangover plus a mind splitting migraine?" She rolled on her side and curled up into a ball slowly she drifted off into sleep.

_**Raven was down on the beach, a light breeze was kicking sand up around her feet. Then Joseph appeared as he had the night before. He was still angry he grabbed Raven by the throat his eyes were a neon yellow rimmed in red.**_

"_**I told you, you would be mine. Look there is your precious David. Look at him." He shoved her forward. David lay there on the sand Raven ran to him and let out a gasp when she saw the scene before her. She knelt next to him. David lay there his head tilted to the side sticking out of his chest was a piece of wood. Tears began to form in her eyes.**_

"_**What did you do to him?" She stood and ran at Joseph. She began beating his chest with his fist. "What the hell did you do to him?! You bastard."**_

"_**Your mine now." He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along the beach. She broke away and began running to where Davids body lay. She dropped to her knees. "David. David! Please wake up. David please." She picked up his head and put it in her lap. "David. I need you."**_

_**Joseph grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet before tossing her over his shoulder. "Time to be one of us." He took a leap into the air and flew her into the forest. Standing there before them were the kids that had stopped Raven on the boardwalk. The were hideous looking now. Their faces were contorted they had high cheekbones and a protruding brow. Their eyes had matched Josephs and they bared their fangs.**_

_**Raven let out a scream before attempting to run. Joseph grabbed her pulling her to him. He sank his fangs into her neck draining her, her heart began to slow. You know that saying your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. Well for Raven it didn't. What flashed before her eyes was David. When Joseph had drunk enough he slit his wrist and forced it to Raven's lips. She refused to drink she fought. The harder she fought the stronger Josephs grip became on her till she cried out in pain that is when he forced her to drink.**_

Raven shot up in bed her head still pounding, she looked around the sun was still up but lower in the sky. She forced herself to her feet and made her way to the window. She looked out and felt almost blinded by the sunlight filtering in. She walked over to her closet and fished out a pair of Ray bands and slipped them on.

She walked into her living room and sitting there waiting for her were her friends. She shuffled in and plopped down on her couch laying her head in Sabin's lap letting out a moan.

"Rough night?" Edge asked.

"Can't remember much of it. All I remember was hanging out with David and the boys. Going to the boardwalk and running into Joseph. He apologized for kissing me at the movies and told me how much he liked me. I turned him down because I don't feel that way. . ."

"Wait he kissed you? You didn't tell us that."

"I hit him when he did." Raven felt her head rise and fall as Sabin began laughing. He wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"You did what?"

"He kissed me and I slugged him. Then Cody jumped to my defense. Too top it all off David almost put him through a tree. It's good to know that they care so much. Anyway getting back to running into him on the boardwalk. After I turned him down he flipped and blamed it on David and he grabbed me by the throat. David came and helped me I had to get between them."

"Well what about when you called me and say you were staying with David?"

"That was the night before that. Never told you guys but my ex used to be real abusive and I thought I ran far enough but he found me. He left a letter at work. David showed up and I showed him the letter. He took me to his place and said it would be safe."

"See and you said you didn't have a thing for him."

"Sabin I am dangerously close to your little baby making buddies. If you wish to have kids in the foreseeable future I suggest you zip it." Raven growled.

"Well what happened?" Edge asked.

"Well after he saved me from Joseph on the boardwalk we went back to the bluffs where he lives. He brought a bottle to me and he drank it then I took some and. . ."

"And . . ."

"He kissed me."

"HE WHAT!" they all said in unison.

"Well we kissed." she said reaching over and taking her sketch book from the table.

"What kind of kiss? Peck , chased, French, down and dirty? Come on, come on, details, details. A minute ago I couldn't get you to shut up." Morgana said a bit frustrated. Raven just looked up from her drawing of the jewel encrusted bottle to look at her before she flipped the page again and began drawing something else.

"Not much to say. I took a sip from the bottle and he kissed me. It was amazing. "

"Told you they. . ."

"If you say suck face I'm gonna punch you pumpkin ass."

"What's that?" Sabin asked peaking over her at sketch book. She had drawn her and David kissing on the cliff and was just finishing up the details on his coat.

"What's it look like. I'm bored I'm going to go hit the boardwalk."

* * *

They made their way down to the boardwalk. Edge and Sabin went one way and Morgana pulled Raven off in the other. She dragged her over to the Ferris wheel and the attendant let them on. As the ride began to move Morgana looked at Raven.

"Okay spill what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different. You stay out late. You have sunglasses on and it dark, You take off and spend the night with David. Plus you kiss him. Spill what was it like?"

"I already told you it was amazing. I dripped some of what he gave me to drink down my chin and he. . . kind of licked it off. That's when he kissed me. I was a little surprised at first, then we kissed some more. It would probably have been more had his friends not shown up."

By the time they had finished their conversation they had wound back up at the bottom and the ride was over. Raven and Morgana made their way through the crowd to a popcorn stand. "I'm going to hit one of the stores."

"Okay I'll meet up with you guys later." Raven said as she walked off in the opposite direction of the boardwalk..

_Raven, Raven. Meet me near the carousel. There is something you need to know. _Raven shook her head clearing her thoughts. As she walked along she passed the billboard where all the towns missing posters were plastered and there staring back at her was her own image.

Missing: Raven McKnight

Eyes: Brown 

Hair: Brownish – red

If you have any information please call 757-695-9852

Raven walked up and ripped the poster from the board.

"Who in the hell? Is this a sick joke?"

"No it's not."

Raven whipped around to see Damon standing there.

"What the fuck do you want you bastard?" He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away toward the beach.

"Let me go!"

He turned around and slapped her. "Shut up bitch." He walked behind her and held a knife to her throat.

"One word out of you and you won't last a minute. Now that won't be fun for me you see. I want to make this as slow and painful for you as possible."

He led her to the beach and threw her down in the sand. "Now sit there." Raven dug her hands into the sand and balled her hands into fists.

"You know I've watched. . ."

"Yeah I got your note you sick bastard." He walked over to her and slapped her again.

"You speak when I allow you to bitch! I guess you forgot that when you got your two new lovers. Isn't that right you little tramp. Who told you that you could leave huh? I own you! You are mine. Once I'm finished with you I'll take out that loser with the dark hair that you were talking to at the boardwalk. Once he's out of the way I will take your fruity bleach blond biker boy and make him die a slow painful death while you sit and watch."

"You wouldn't go near him. He's a million times more of a man then you'll ever be." He walked up to her and kicked her in the back.

"What the hell did I just say about you talking? I guess you never learn." Raven hit the ground then suddenly she doubled over in pain grabbing her stomach.

She felt like someone had stuck a knife in her gut and twisted. She heard a faint sound thump thump, thump thump. Almost like someone was playing a drum. It came louder. Thump thump, thump thump. The closer Damon came to her the closer the louder the sound got. She felt the cramping in her stomach grow stronger as she let out a feral growl.

She pounced at Damon knocking him to the ground. She climbed ontop of him and began punching him. She began to scratching and clawing at his face. She wrapped her hand around his throat and began to squeeze.

"You bastard. I swear., if you ever come anywhere near anyone I know or care about I'll rip your throat out." She hopped off him and began running for the boardwalk. Once she was in the thick of the crowd and was sure Damon wasn't following her. She began to slow down.

_The carousel, come to the carousel. _Raven pushed through the crowd not bothering to apologize for anyone she might have knocked down or offended. Once there she stopped and caught her breath. The pain came again. She doubled over. Once the pain subsided she got to the carousel. David came up from behind her.

"David. He. . . I . . . What?"

"Slow down princess, what is it?

"Damon, this." She said handing him the missing poster. "He saw me, he tried to attack me. He was threatening to hurt Joseph and kill you while making me watch." David grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Trust me Raven nothing is going to happen. I'm kind of hard to kill."

"David I attacked him. I jumped on him like I was an animal. I beat the hell out of him. I couldn't control it. It was like something snapped inside me. What's going on?"

"Come with me. There is something you need to see." He took her hand and began walking her through the crowd till they came up to a secluded part of the beach. They sat on a dune looking down at the beach a few feet below.

"David. What are we doing here?" he turned Raven to face him. I need to tell you something but you have to trust me. He turned away from her and he morphed his facial features to his vampire form before turning to face her.

"Gods your just like them. The ones from my dream. Joseph, the others they were. . ." She began to walk backwards.

"Vampires Raven. You are one too. Or you will be once you make your first kill."

"What the hell are you talking about? How?"

"The bottle. It was my blood that was in it. You drank it. You are now a half vampire. You'll never grow old and you'll never die but you must feed."

She reached out a hand and touched his face. "You're serious. This is really real. Then the thing with the cliff? That wasn't a wacky ass dream?"

"No." Just then Raven felt the pain in her stomach again and doubled over.

"What's happening?" You want blood. Your body is changing. We should find you someone."

"No! I can't kill just anyone. Isn't there any other way.?"

"Afraid not princess."

"Then let it be Damon. I want him to pay for what he put me through. For what he threatened to do to you."

"Here." David took off a glove and sliced his wrist with one of his long nails. The blood began to run. "Drink, it will stop the pain temporarily." She took his wrist brought it to her lips and began to drink. She drank and drank until he took his hand away.

Raven stuck her hand out taking his in hers. She turned it over looking at the long extended claws he now had. "Is this why you always wear the gloves?"

"One reason, but they also complete the bad ass image." She laughed.

"So Cody and Angel?"

"Yes, vampires. Joseph too. I'm surprised you didn't run."

"I can't explain it. I just feel safe with you. The voice I hear in my head?"

"Me,and I can hear you as well. That's how I came to find you in the diner the night I brought you here for the first time. As for your first kill. You aren't going to do it alone. I want to help you make that bastard suffer." he said as he changed back into human form. "I am a monster after all." he let out an evil chuckle. 'Come on there is another fun thing I want to show you." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hold on tight princess."

"What for?" Suddenly he took off and leapt into the air. She let out a little squeal and closed her eyes as she felt the wind whip past her face blowing her hair.

"Christ, are you Superman too?!"

He laughed. "Open your eyes princess. Enjoy the view."

"Fine but I warn you I have a thing about heights."

Ten minutes later David's feet touched the ground and they stood atop the bluffs.

* * *

Down in the cave David sat in his chair with Raven across his lap discussing their plans for Damon.

They were pretty content with what they had come up with when Raven looked up at David and smiled.

"You are a wicked thing aren't you?" She said while playing with the earring hanging from his left ear.

"You have no idea." He said giving off an evil laugh and wrapping his hands around her waist.

Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so? You know you're not the only one that can be wicked. " David arched an eyebrow. "Got a radio? I could use a little music." HE tightened his grip around her waist when she went to get up.

"You are not going anywhere princess."

"Well if you want me to prove it. You'll have to let me up. Unless of course you want to wait till the others interrupt again." With that he let her go and pointed into the corner where Paul's rock box sat. It was the first time in over twenty years that the sounds from it would fill the room. Raven went over and tuned it nothing was what she was looking for until she tuned into the Scorpions Rhythm of Love. The first notes began to echo off the walls as Raven made her way back over to David and began swaying her hips back and forth to the music.

**Lets spend the night together I know you want it too The magic of the moment Is what I've got for you**

She pulled David up by the collar of his jacket, she twirled around with her back to him and ran a hand along his face while she swayed her hips against him. He placed his hands on her hips ad began trailing planting kisses along the crook of her neck.

**The heartbeat of this night Is made to lose control And there is something in your eyes That's longing for some more Let us find together The beat were looking for **

"I see I have someones attention." She said before dipping down and slowly sliding her way back up his body. Raven turned to face him wrapping her hands around his neck she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close crushing her lips against his in a heated passionate kiss. She pushed away and went to walk away before her wrist was grasped in an iron grip and she was pulled back to David's arms.

"NO you don't! You started this now I'm going to finish it." He said with a growl before wrapping a hand in her hair and kissing her again.

Raven ran her hands along his chest before bringing them up to his shoulders. She began to push his jackets. David never breaking the kiss shrugged both coats off. They fell to the floor kicking up a small cloud of dust.

David let Raven come up for air while he concentrated on kissing along her jaw and neck. He ran his hands underneath her shirt feeling his gloved hands slide across her tone stomach. He nipped at her neck and could smell her desire coming off her in waves. He bit lightly at the tender flesh of her neck his fangs extended and barely broke the skin, He lapped up the tiny amount of blood that appeared. He took his gloves off tossing them with his jacket.

He placed her hands under her shirt, she gave out a small shiver from the coldness of his hands. He ran them across her abs the feeling of skin on skin sent a spark through his finger tips. He ran his hands over her bra and brought her shirt over her head before he tossed it with the growing pile of clothes now on the floor. He kissed her again, their tongues jocking for position in the others mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her to the bed the two falling down still locked in their passionate embrace.

Raven sat up straddling his thighs. She reached down pulling his black shirt over his head. She couldn't believe how pale he was and muscular. You would never guess because it's always hidden. She traced her nails along his abs before bending down and kissing him gently on the lips then trailed soft kisses down his pale neck and chest. She reached below undoing the hook of his belt and began to undo the button of his pants.

He couldn't help himself. In one swift motion he had flipped Raven onto her back and began to mimic hr movements. He reached behind her undoing her bra. He laid her back and kissed along the hollow between her neck and breasts. Slowly he began running his tongue along her nipples savoring the taste of her skin. She gave a gasp and arched her back as he brought his hand up to caress her other breast. He soon mirrored his movement on the other breast lavishing it with just as much attention. A small mew escaped her lips as he began ti kiss lick and nip her way lower down her body. He undid the button of her denim shorts and in one swift motion removed them. Raven laced his fingers through his hair and pulled him back up to her and kissed him with an animalistic passion she never felt before.

He pushed away and removed the rest of his own clothes before sliding back into the bead next to Raven. He looked her deep in the eyes, His beautiful blue eyes mesmerizing her s he grinned evilly and laughed.

"What? Stop undressing me with your eyes . . . use your teeth." He gladly obliged running his tongue between the valley of her breast, down over her abs, slowly tracing along her bellybutton then nipping her skin till he got to her hips. He let his fangs protrude as he bit into the material of her panties he pulled them down on one long, slow motion. He was driving her insane. He retracted his fangs and slowly kissed a trail up her leg across her thigh and worked his way to her core.

"David." She moaned as he began his slow assault on her most intimate area. She arched her back and ran a hand through his hair while his tongue ran little circles over her now overly sensitive clitoris. She hissed when she felt him nip gently at it. After a few minutes of his ministrations she was so close she could feel it. He sensed this and stopped. He crawled on top of her as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. He was about to enter her when ll of a sudden she touched his arm.

"David.. . There's something you need to know..." A sudden blush filled her cheeks as he began kissing her neck again.

"What?"

"You, you'll' be my first." He looked at her suddenly studying her.. He kissed her gently.

"I can't promise it won't hurt, but I can take some of the pain away." She nodded her head as he slowly entered her, when he hit resistance she flinched and held his arm. He Nuzzled into her neck before extending his fangs he sunk them in her neck as he thrust forward breaking through her virgin barrier. She let out a cry from beneath him when he began talking to her mentally.

_Breath, Calm down it will pass. I promise it will feel better. _

Slowly David began to rock his hips. Raven felt the pain begin to subside. It suddenly became replaced with waves of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back . He began picking up his pace and she ran her nails down his back causing welts and cuts to form that would soon heal over before she would cause new ones.

**Lets reach the top together One night will never do An exploding shot of pleasure Is what I've got for you Why don't you close your eyes And let your feeling grow I make you feel the taste of life Until your love will flow Let us find together The beat were longing for **

She began to pant and repeat his name as her climax slowly began to build. David wasn't too far behind her. His face changed again as he sunk his fangs into her neck again,he began to drink savoring the sweet taste of her blood . He licked her wound stopping the blood flow. That was all she needed to bring her over the edge finally she screamed his name as she climaxed, he grunted and found his own release filling her. He collapsed in the bed next to her. He gathered her into his arms and looked down at her neck. It was a little red and the marks from his teeth were there. He knew he might have been a little rougher when he bit her than he meant to , but none of that mattered now. That was his mark, she was his and no one else. She would forever be his.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this the last part was the hardest part for me, If you guys haven't all ready check out my other story called Fallen Angel. That is another Lost Boys story. If you like Dwayne you'll like what's going to come in that story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing Lost Boys

Chapter 9

**Warning: Contains scenes of extreme violence and gore. Later some sexual situations.**

Soooooo sorry I haven't updated but I kinda got carried away with updating the new story. I didn't forget David.

* * *

Raven woke to the faint glow of firelight from the oil drums that were scattered around the cave. She stretched and reached over to the other side of the bed where David had lain the night before. Her fingers ghosted over a strange feeling fabric. Sitting up she wrapped the silk sheet around her and looked next to her. David was gone, in his place was the new fabric and a note.

_**Back soon with a surprise. Hope you like the dress the boots are next to the bed. Bit into you panties a little too hard last night. Hope you enjoy the replacements. Personally think you don't need them. They'll just be in the way later. **_

_**David.**_

As she read the note she could picture that wicked smirk play on his lips as he wrote the note. She looked to make sure none of the others were around before picking up the new undergarments David picked out for her.

"Not bad." She said inspecting them. They were an iridescent dark red the color of blood over that lay a thin layer of black lace. She slipped them on reaching over she found the matching bra she put that on too before she put the dress on.

The dress was purple-black flowers snaked their way all around the dress. Just above where the strings to tie around her neck started there were two black bows, one on each side. She began tying the strings round her neck when she felt pain. She ran her hands over the right side of her neck and gave a slight jump when her fingers brushed up against where David had bitten her.

She sat back on the edge of the bed and looked down at the boots he had left for her. They were four-inch heel, black lace up boots with a strip of purple running up the middle in the front. She made her way over behind David's chair and found a black piece of cloth, she folded it and tied it round her neck like a choker. Once she was dressed she decided to head out of the cave. Taking care especially in the heels David gave her she slowly traversed the stairs. The breeze hit her as she walked along to the edge of the bluff. She looked down to the water below.

The wind picked up and blew fiercely, she could hear voices and noise behind her.

"Welcome back boys." She said turning around to face Angel and Cody.

"Whoa, how did you. . ."

She pulled down the black fabric and showed them her neck.

"So your one of us." Cody asked.

"Soon." She reached down and picked up a few rocks that lay at her feet, she tossed one over the edge and rubbed her hands across the other. She looked at the stone and tried to concentrate relaxing she cleared her mind and stared at the stone soon it began to tremble in her hand. Trying harder she watched as it rose a few inches out of her hand. From behind her Angel and Cody saw what she was doing.

"What the . . . Dude she's a Jedi!" Angel yelled out.

"Cody come here a minute." She commanded never looking behind her. He waked over a little apprehensive at first. "Stand there and put your hand out. I want to try something."

She still had the stone floating in mid-air she waved her hand and the stone began to float across from her over toward Cody. It floated there a few minutes until she stopped concentrating and it dropped into Cody's hand.

_I did it woohoo!_

_Yes, yes you did._

Raven felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned to see David. "Come, I have something for you." He whispered in her ear. He led the way down into the cave as the others followed. He sat in his chair pulling Raven into his lap. He ran one of his hands up and down along her thigh. The others found something to occupy themselves. She wrapped her hands around David's neck. "So what's my surprise?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an earring. It was beautiful,a post earring with a plume of raven-black feathers adorned with a faceted, black Swarovski crystal "eye" and tiny black beads. Reaching up he put it in her left ear, she ran a hand along it before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It suits you. Now come with me there's something else I need to show you. It's time for you to feed love." They made their way to the staircase Raven ascending first. David looked over his shoulder at the others. "Don't wait up."

David walked up behind Raven, scooped her up into his arms and leaped into the air. "Really? Couldn't take the bike could we?"

"Faster."

They stood outside the front of an old abandoned factory. HE covered Raven's eyes with his gloved hands and walked her through the door.

_Stay quiet._

_Where are we?_

_I started without you while I was gone._

They traversed several halls and corridors before finally coming to a stop.

_Started what?_

_You ask too many questions. You'll see in a minute. Keep your eyes closed and give me your hand. _He took her hand and began leading her down a set of steps. The click of her heels echoed with each step. Down below hidden off in the shadows was a figure tied to a chair.

David walked her across the floor once she finally reached the bottom of the steps. Their footfalls echoing off the stone floor. The person in the chair groggily picked their head up before it fell back down again. He released her hand and walked over to the person in the chair. Next thing Raven knew she heard an audible smack.

_You can open your eyes now._

David stood next to the person in the chair and grabbed a fistful of hair. "About time. You have some company." He pulled the mans hair so he faced Raven.

"David, that's. . ."

"Tonight he pays." He dropped Damon's head and walked over to Raven he caressed the side of her face. "All the pain, all the torment. The hell he put you through, we make him pay tonight. Do you remember what it was like? The beatings you suffered at his hands. I know what they were like for you. The apartment, the hospital. I'm sure there were others."

Raven clenched her hands at her side. She had tried so hard to forget that. How could she? She still had scars from some of it. She felt tears well in her eyes. "What if I lose control? What if I try to tear him apart like last time?"

David took his gloves off and wiped her eyes, he held her head in his hands and kissed her fiercely. "Slowly love, we do this slowly. We'll make him feel pain a thousand times worse than he ever caused you." She stared deep into his eyes, he had transformed into his vampire self and stood back in the shadows.

Raven walked over to Damon and looked him over. David hadn't been kidding about starting without her. Damon's body was full of claw marks they were deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough to bleed out. She could tell the blood had been dry for a while now. Raven walked over and picked up Damon's face. He looked her in the eyes and she smacked him it hurt her hand and left a bright red hand print on his face. She struck him again and again and again her anger slowly rising, David came from behind her and grabbed her hand before sh had a chance to strike him again.

_You are stronger now than you were before. You keep this up and you'll bash his face in._

_The bastard deserves it._

_Yes but not just yet. Let me._

David walked over to an old oil barrel that he had lit before. Inside was a long iron bar. David pulled the bar from the barrel and walked over to Damon. Raven could see the other end of the bar glowing bright orange as David pulled it slowly across Damon's skin. She heard the scream and the hiss of the hot iron as it touched his skin. The smell of burning flesh soon assaulted her nose as David removed the iron and dragged it across his arm. The smell alone would sicken any normal person but Raven couldn't tear her eyes from the scene before her.

David put the iron back and walked over to Damon. Taking his long claws he sliced open Damon's skin just skipping over the arteries. The blood began to come to the surface. Raven watched and soon the familiar pang caused her to almost double over. She was down on one knee when she looked up from the floor David saw that her eyes had changed. Raven could feel the fangs pushing through as David took her by the hand and walked her over to Damon.

"Drink."

Raven needed no further instruction. She twisted Damon's head to the side and began to lap and drink the blood that was there. After a few minutes David grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Her teeth and lips were stained crimson now from Damon's blood. David kissed Raven running his tongue across her lips cleaning the blood. "Enough for now princess."

Raven's yellow eyes gleamed in the light as she looked around. Hanging from the ceiling she spotted a heavy chain dangling from a hook. "Sweetheart, get him up."

"What?"

"I got an idea! An awful idea! I got a wonderful, awful idea! Bring him to me."

David raised an eyebrow he wasn't used to being told what to do. He untied the ropes and dragged Damon over to Raven. "Tie him to this." She jingled the chains above her head. With the tips of her fingers. "What? Don't look at me like that, I'm too short."

David tied the rope through the chains and around Damon's wrists. Taking a few steps back David admired his work. Damon was now tied to the chain his arms over his head, his feet dangling an inch above the floor. Raven came to stand by David's side hugging him,she ran a hand along his chest.

"What now?" He said arching an eyebrow.

She tapped a finger on his chest thinking about it for a second. She looked at her hand and noticed her nails were now as dangerous and claw like as David's. Letting go of David she walked over to Damon and ripped his shirt open. She started at his shoulders and in one swift movement she had cut him down to his stomach he had 8 long claw marks down his body. David noticed she had scratched a little too deep. He walked over with the hot iron in his hand and gently mover her to the side. He ran the iron across each gash cauterizing the wounds. Damon screamed in pain.

"OH gods shut up!" Raven shouted holding her ears. Each time David would drag the iron along a gash Damon would Scream bloody murder. Raven could smell the blood and the flesh burn. The smell hung thick in the air. Again Damon screamed. David finished and returned the iron to the flames.

"Isn't there anything we can do to shut him up? My ears will bleed if he keeps this up."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Raven turned back into her human form and walked over to Damon she slapped him across the face. "Wake up you bastard. I want you to see everything that I'm going to put you through."

Damon slowly started to come around when he saw her he became angry and tried to kick at her. " you little bitch! You better let me down now! When I get out of this your dead!"

"No, when you get out of this you'll be dead!" She said as she held her arm out at her side. Damon kicked and almost hit her. "You ruin the new dress and your just going to make it worse for yourself." Raven concentrated and a piece of wood flew across the room and smashed into Damon's leg. He let out another scream as he felt his tibia break.

David sat in the corner and watched as Raven continued her torture. Shards of broken glass shot by David and slashed across Damon's face, arms, and chest. His blood slowly began to trickle down his chest and arms. He let out more shrieks of pain. Raven had transformed back to her vampire state and grabbed him by the throat squeezing till his cries were silenced.

Never letting go of Damon she turned to face David."Can I finish this now? I'm still hungry."

David joined her Standing behind her showing his vampire face as well. He ran his hands along her sides and rested them on her hips and whispered in her ear. "Yes."

She moved her hand from his throat and squeezed his face. He let out a scream as she dug her nails into his face. Once he opened his mouth she reached with her other hand and ripped his tongue out with her sharp claws. " Thank Gods, I thought you would never shut up. Hurts doesn't it? How does it feel to be the on in pain? Not very fun now is it?"

Damon tried to make a noise but all that came out was a bubbling, gurgling sound as the blood spilled from his mouth. Raven licked it up being careful not to get any on her new dress. She sank her fangs deep into his neck and she drank. She drank and drank and drank. She stopped suddenly picking her head up and smirked at David.

He smirked back."He's not dead yet princess."

"I know. I'm not finished yet. Help me let him down."

David walked over and helped her. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food?" She just smiled as they worked on untying Damon from his bonds.

Once Damon had been released both David and Raven knew he didn't have much longer to live. David hauled Damon to his feet twisting his arm virtually shattering it in his hands. Raven scratched and clawed at his eyes when she was done all that was left were two black hollow sockets. She sank her fangs in again.

He was going to die at her hands and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She could feel his heart slowing it was almost nonexistent. David sensed this and put his hand on her shoulder as a warning. She stopped drinking reached out with one hand and pushed it into his chest. A minute later she pulled her hand back and held his heart in her hand. David let Damon's body slump to the floor as he watched Raven. She looked at the heart that still pumped and convulsed in her hand she began to squeeze letting the blood drip down her fingers to the cold cement floor. She put her other hand on top and squeezed harder she watched as the heart turned to pulp in her hands.

David had finished watching her and turned to Damon's cold limp body, he began systematically tearing it apart and threw the pieces into the barrel that the iron bar was burning in. Rave had found a stagnant pool of water and cleaned herself off. Minutes later she stood next to David watching as he poked around the barrel with the iron.

"Your one of us now." David said as he felt Raven's arms wrap around him from behind she put her head on his shoulder and smiled. They sat there watching the flames burn away the last of Damon's body. When the flames had all but died out David tossed some dirt in to kill the remaining embers.

"Time to go princess. Sun will be out soon."

"I want to make one stop first. It's not too far from here I promise." The walked out of the building leaving the bloodstains on the floor. No one would come looking for Damon so there was no immediate threat. Ten minutes later they came to Raven's house. She opened the door and they walked up to her apartment. She knocked on the door when she heard voices on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Sabin it's Raven let me in." After a few seconds she heard the lock on the door click and the door flung open. He pounced on her knocking her to the ground.

"Where have you been?"

"Get off me so I can breathe and I'll tell you!" She stood and dusted herself off. "I've been with David."

She walked into the apartment followed by Sabin and David. "I'm going to be staying with him for a while so if you guys want to chill here it's fine with me. I just came to grab a few things and let you guys know where I would be."

_I'll be in your room if you need me. _David walked over to her room and closed the door behind him.

"Where has she been? I had half a mind to call the cops!"

"She's been with her boy toy." Sabin said plopping down in a chair.

"I told Sabin I'm gonna be with him for a while. I didn't want to worry you guys so I wanted to let you know."

"We get run of the apartment while she's gone."

"You get run of the apartment while I'm here it's no different."

"Are you feeling well?" Edge asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You look pale." She reached up and felt her face. She wasn't about to tell them about what happened.

"Just a lot to deal with the last few days." She made her way to her room and closed the door behind her.

On the end of her bed a bag sat stuffed to bursting. Raven looked in and noticed most of her belongings had been shoved in there.

"You work fast!"

"Not done yet. . ." He was rummaging through her closet when he pulled out a pair of panties. They were black with white letters that said bite me with fangs coming from the B and the E. The fangs were covered in red.

He held them up and raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "You are so wearing these one night."

Raven snatched them from him and shoved them in the bag. She pushed past him pulling out some black velvet cloth from the closet along with some extra sheets. She tossed them on the bed and zipped up the bag. Tossing the bag over her shoulder gathered up the cloth and grabbed David's hand. They headed out of the bedroom and walked into the living room.

"Since you guys are gonna stay you can take my room for the night Morgana."

"How come she gets your room?"

"Cuz I don't want it trashed pumpkin ass. Oh by the way David we wanted to thank you for that little nickname for Sabin. Now if you'll excuse us I'm gonna show David where he's staying." She took David into the room upstairs.

Walking over to the window she tossed the bag in the corner and began hanging up the cloth over the stain-glass window when she was done she tossed the sheets on the turned to David. He had that evil smirk on his face.

"What? Your quiet. Your dangerous when your quiet. . ." She barely had time to think before he was on her his hands wrapping around her. He kissed her hard ripping the black cloth she tied round his bite. Raven reached up pawing at his jackets. He let go of her shrugging them off. He reached behind her and untied the string holding the dress around Raven's neck. The dress slipped down her body and pooled around her feet she kicked it off to the side.

She all but ripped David's shirt over his head before she quickly went to work undoing his belt. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed down her jaw and neck. She let out a small moan. She discarded his pants and kissed him. She ran her hands over his smooth white chest wrapping them around she ran her nails down his back before slipping them around and down his stomach. She began kissing his neck and nipped at his earlobe while running her hands over his thighs. She kissed her way slowly across his chest before continuing down his stomach. She began kissing all around his belly button. Slowly she moved down and with more pressure kissing the inside of his thighs. H let out a growl of frustration.

_Are you purposely trying to drive me mad?_

She laughed as she alternated her movements. The kissing soon turns into licking. She move her tongue up the length of the shaft. She lick the head and move back down the other side. Repeat this several times. Then she slowly took just the head in her mouth. After a few times of repeating her actions she start taking more and more of him into my mouth. David moaned and let out a low growl as he wrapped a hand into her long thick hair. He began to guide her head up and down along his shaft dictating the pace. David began to loose control. He pulled her to her feet and carried her to the sheets she threw on the floor.

He quickly cast off her bra and panties before kissing her he let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth while he slid a hand down between her legs. She moaned and arched her back as he slid a finger into her. He continued his actions as he nipped at her neck and down to her breasts. He began lavishing kisses on one while he squeezed and kneaded the other with his free hand. He inserted another finger into her before repeating his action on her other breast. Raven began to quiver as her orgasm drew near. He sped up his movements and pushed her over the edge she let out a cry as her orgasm rocked through her body.

David pulled his hand from between her legs before positioning himself above her. He entered her slowly balancing his weight on his elbows. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her for another long fiery kiss. That was all the incentive he needed. He picked up his pace like a wild man. Raven ran her hands along his back scratching and clawing at his shoulders. When she arched her back he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up.

He now was in a sitting position with Raven straddling him. She placed her hands on his thighs as she slowly began rocking her hips. David ran his hands up and down her body as she began tor ride him faster. They were quickly building up to their inevitable climax. She grabbed on to his shoulders and began to repeat his name each time her hips crashed into his. He pulled her closer to him. He extended his fangs and bit into her neck he began to drink. She moaned with pleasure as he did so. She buried her head into his neck before she too felt her fangs elongate and sink into David's neck. As they drank from one another they both reached their climax she shuddered as her body rocked with the second orgasm of the night as he released inside her. When they had finished drinking they had kissed passionately before they lay back on the sheets falling asleep just as the sun came up.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the adds favorites and follows. Hope to have more up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Finally getting to update this, house has been getting remodled so it's been chaotic here. Just got done re, re fixing this chapter. So sorry for the long wait. So I hope you enjoy the continuation of my little tale.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own The Lost Boys

* * *

Darkness had fallen over Santa Carla and Raven began to stir. She felt a strong arm tossed across her bare waist shifting her head she saw David's sleeping form behind her. Turning she cuddled into him nuzzling her head into the hollow of his neck. David pulled her closer.

"You know if you don't let me go I won't be able to get dressed."

"That's bad how, exactly?" Raven smacked him playfully on his bare, cool chest before she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Unlike you, the one outfit look doesn't work well on me." David dressed and walked over to the hatch pulling it open. Raven gathered the clothes David had given her, knelt at the edge and peaked her head out from the hatch, she looked around and seeing that the coast was clear and made a mad dash for her room.

Inside she reached for her bag, pulled out a pair of panties and a bra and began getting dressed. Walking over to her closet she pulled a pair of black leather pants and black heel boots. She pulled them on and walked over to her dresser reaching in she pulled out her favorite black t-shirt with The Doors logo and Jim Morrison singing on it. She had it for years, it was a bit big on her but she didn't mind.

Once she was finished she tossed a few more things in her bag slung it over her shoulder and walked into the living room where David had been waiting with her friends. They were all sitting around the television watching a news report. Letting the bag drop next to the chair she slid into David's lap.

"We interrupt our story for a breaking news report. Yet another body had been found drained of blood and mangled so terribly, no identification could be made other than it was a male. This is one of several bodies that have turned up over the course of the last month. Police believe this may be the work of a serial killer and are urging people not to be out alone at night. If anyone has any information they are urged to call their local police department."

David and Raven exchanged a look. This was the second time they had heard a report like that and David still hadn't told Raven about the body at the movies in the cemetery that night.

"Oh man, that's messed up."

"You think that's bad we were walking the boardwalk one night and heard about a pair, one was found out behind a local grocery store. The second was found in the alley way between the local arcade and pizza parlor. The body was found lying on the floor next to its own head. Both were mangled and drained like that one."

"I know Santa Carla is dangerous but this is nuts." Edge added.

"Why would anyone drain the blood though?" Morgana finished her question.

_You can't let them know Raven._

_I really didn't have an intention on it. Plus they wouldn't believe me if I told them. _

She hadn't told her friends what had happened or what she was and as much as she loved them she wasn't about to. She got up from David's lap and picked up her bag.

"Well it's been fun, but it's time for us to leave."

"Leave, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving, leaving Edge. I'm going to be staying at David's for a few days. You guys can manage the fort by yourselves. I thought I told you guys this last night."

She and David began heading for the door. "Oh and one more thing. Don't let Sabin near anything that would result in my house not being here when I return." They walked out of the house without so much as another word.

Down on the boardwalk David and Raven walked through the thick of the crowd among the games and rides the noise began to hurt Raven's ears and the lights hurt her eyes, she leaned into David's shoulder.

"It bothers me."

"It will get easier. I promise."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out to the boardwalk where the noise and lights were less. As they walked along Raven felt someone bump into her shoulder. She looked up noticing the same red haired boy she had run into in the parking lot the night Cody and Angel had hung out with her. She turned back and kept walking beside David.

_Hey sis where's our fearless leader._

_Sorry Angel he's busy right now but if you leave a message I'll make sure he gets it when I 'm ready to give it to him.._

_Where have you two been?_

_Long story, Codes. Short version ran into ex, took care of problem, stayed at my place for the night, we'll be home later boys. Do you miss us that much?_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing David, the chuckle brothers are worried about us. They miss us something awful." David shook his head as he pulled her closer and led her past the comic store. As they walked past Edgar stuck his head out the door. David turned and smirked .

A few minutes later David and Raven had arrived in a seedier part of the boardwalk. As they walked along Raven would get looks and cat calls from an occasional guy passing by. David let out a low growl griping her tightly. Raven placed a hand on his chest.

_Are you jealous? There's no need to be jealous David. _Reaching up she pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm getting hungry, let's eat."

He smiled down at her. "That's my girl." David led her among the crowds shuffling in and out of the various bars and shops. David let his arm slip from her waist and standing behind her, placed both his hands on her shoulders as they walked along.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. "Take a close look at the crowd. Look for someone you like."

"What?"

"Just take your time and look."

He felt her shoulders rise and fall as she sighed. He didn't need to look to know she was doing as he had said. Raven stared out at the people. Nothing seemed to catch her attention. She really had no idea why David had picked now to have a Mr. Miyagi moment with her. Looking into the sea of endless faces that were coming and going didn't help. Everything seemed to blend a mass of seemingly endless, plain, ordinary faces. She kept scanning the faces then suddenly did a double take.

"David, there." He looked and noticed a young couple walking their way.

"What do you want?"

"Them."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. " That's what I love about this place, You ask, and then you get. Stay here a minute."

Raven watched as David walked up to the couple and began talking to them. Soon he had led the man a bit away from where Raven stood waiting in the shadows. David was half listening as the man talked to him. He was more concerned about Raven, yes she had fed and was now a vampire but she had never hunted before. David turned his attention back to the man. He change his features and attacked the man. The mans short scream was cut off by David ripping into his throat.

The woman that was with the man soon came looking for him, as she turned the corner she saw David in his vampire form tearing apart her boyfriend. She let out a scream, David looked up as she began to run. He dropped the mans body and was following her when he turned the corner he saw Raven step out of the shadows.

The woman ran crying right into her. Raven put her arms out to stop the woman. "What's wrong?" She asked in the most angelic voice she could muster.

"There's a monster. He . . . my boyfriend. . . we have to leave... NOW!" They girl was in hysterics trying to convince Raven to leave. She began tugging Raven's hand dragging her through the streets. David followed silently behind.

"No, not that way, I know a better way. Follow me." Raven grabbed the woman and pulled her along into an abandoned alley.

"I think we lost him, now can you tell me what happened?"

"My boyfriend Jack and I were sightseeing and we got lost. We were roaming the streets when this blond man came up and said he could help us. He and Jack walked away, after a while I went to look for them and this thing was behind a building with Jack. It … it had these evil yellow eyes, and these teeth and claws. I, I've never seen anything like it . It was hideous."

"It's okay, it's okay." She hugged the girl. "Did it look anything like this?" She asked as she vamped out. The girl looked up in horror and went to run, Raven was on her before she had a chance to get far. The woman was struggling against Raven causing her to tighten her grip as she drank. The woman's struggling began to slow and she began going limp. Raven let her go once she had drained her.

Clapping, David stepped out from behind the shadows. "Bravo princess, bravo." he walked over to her stepping over the body of the woman. "Look at you, not a drop spilled." He said tapping her on her nose with a gloved hand. "Who knows, one day you might even be a more cunning and lethal killer than me. Now let's go put our toys away and go home."

* * *

Raven had been looking around the cave for the last hour now. She had found one of Dwayne's books laying in a corner of the cave, picking it up she walked over to David, sitting beside him in his chair she tucked her legs beneath her.

"Do you mind if I read this?" She didn't know who it had belonged to, he wasn't ready to tell her about that part yet. He just looked down quickly and said yes.

About half an hour later Cody and Angel returned. Raven looked up from the book she was now a quarter of the way through. "Gods what in the blue hell happened to the two of you?"

"We were attacked."

"By who?"

"We don't know there was more than one. It was a big group. We were feeding, when we were done they came out of nowhere They were pretty strong."

"Haven't I taught you better? " David said anger rising in his voice. Raven felt bad for the boys and began to look for stuff to clean the boys up a bit.

"Don't you two think? Always be aware of whats going on, are you trying to end up dead!"

"David. . ." Raven turned to him but let the rest of her comment die. She saw hurt in his eyes more than anger.

"Do you know what they looked like?" Raven asked Cody as she sat him on the corner of the fountain and began to clean him up a bit. Cody did his best to describe what they had looked like.

"There was only one girl, she looked like a gypsy. Then a surfer guy, Baggy floral print board shorts."

"He was blond?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"One looked like a punk rocker and the other was a red head with green eyes right?" She asked again.

"Yeah how did you know?" Angel asked.

"Remember the night you guys came and got me from work. They stopped me as I was walking home. They warned me not to hang out with you all. I basically told them go screw themselves and left. I know exactly who they are."

"They. . ."

"David it's fine. It was the night you dubbed Sabin pumpkin ass. They didn't hurt me. They had someone else with them. I don't know who he was but he called them his children. I didn't see the man." David was visibly angry. She walked over to him sat in his lap and whispered in his ear. "We'll deal with it. Please, calm down love."

* * *

The Next Night

* * *

David, Raven and the others had split up looking for the group that had attacked the boys. Walking along the boardwalk Cody had spotted someone walking along the beach. He didn't think much of it until he spotted one of the people that had attacked making their way over. He hopped the railing and made a mad dash to catch up to the person walking along the beach. He managed to make it there just before the other person did.

"Hey, it's kinda dangerous to walk alone out here."

The woman he had caught up with looked up at him. It was Morgana. "Your Cody right? Your one of David's friends."

Cody rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. That's me. Hey listen, you really shouldn't be here alone. Let me at least walk with you."

"Sure, I'd like that, that would be nice." She wrapped her arm in his and they began walking. He brought her up to the boardwalk and through the thick crowd.

David had been stalking along the boardwalk for a good half hour and hadn't noticed anyone. He walked along noticing a pair of girls walking his way. He walked up next to them began chatting them up for a bit before he separated them from the crowd and fed on them.

Angel was on the other side of town. His luck was no better than anyone else. He hadn't noticed anyone. He walked into a nearby bar and got himself a drink. As he sat drinking his beer a woman came up and slid onto the stool next to him.

"Hey."

He looked up and took her in. She was a short thing no taller than five foot one. She had dark long hair,green eyes and wore heavy makeup. She definitely wasn't his type but it was a long night and he was getting hungry so he decided to have a bit of fun with her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before." He signaled for the bartender and he came over with two drinks. Angel handed one over to the woman.

"I just moved here recently."

"Got any family here?"

"No, none."

"That's a shame, maybe I can show you around town."

They sat talking and had a few more drinks before Angel got up and pulled the girl out of the bar along with him. That was the last time she was ever seen again.

The breeze blew off the water passed the speakers and amps near the stage. The music vibrated the amp as Raven looked over the crowd below. That's when she saw them. A few of the people were walking away with the red hared boy and the girl.

_David I found them. I'm going to follow them._

Raven turned and jumped down off the amp landing on her feet. She took off and began walking through the crowd. She shadowed them through town to a spot near an old condemned house. Raven was about to tell David where they were suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with David.

"God's don't do that to me." She hissed, trying to keep her voice at a whisper. He smirked, suddenly they heard a scream. They both turned and looked. Raven and David watched as they saw the red head and the girl feed and decimate the couple they had dragged to that house.

_They're like us!? That explains a hell of a lot._

Soon more of the group had come and joined the others as they reduced the bodies to nothing. David gritted his teeth and was about to rush out and confront them. Raven put a hand on his arm.

"Are you insane? They outnumber us and we don't know where the boys are."

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!"

"David think, please. We know who and what they are now. Now we know how to stop them." David looked at her, he knew she was right. He took her and brought her back to the boardwalk.

_Back home everyone we have things to discuss._

_On the way man._

_Be there in a bit I'm kinda busy._

_Busy? Cody what are you doing? Your never busy._

_I'll be there don't worry sis. _

* * *

"Hey you all right?" Morgana asked shaking Cody's arm.

"Yeah, Fine. Come on, I'll take you home." He led her to the bike and helped her on. Soon as she was behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist. He sped off to the apartment, once he got her home she hopped off the bike.

Morgana was about to walk through the front door when Cody grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. Morgana was worried she didn't know what to expect when suddenly Cody grabbed her face and kissed her. Morgana was breathless when he pulled away from her.

"I . . . I" He put a finger to her lips before she could finish her sentence.

"You have to promise me something. Never let anyone in unless it's me, Raven, David, or Angel understand."

"What?"

"You have to trust me on this. I want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"I can't explain now. Just promise me, and don't go out alone."

"I . . ." she looked at him and thought about it for a second. "yes, all right." He smiled before kissing her again. She blushed before walking through her door.

"Okay, spill what happened to you?" Sabin asked from his spot near the window.

"I. . . have no idea what your talking about."

"You have the same stupid look on your face just like when I'd mention David to Raven."

Morgana blushed again pushing past Sabin. "Oh can it pumpkin ass!"

"You know it's the truth!" he shouted as he heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

The next night.

* * *

Raven sat sprawled out on one of the couches book in hand as David sat brooding in his chair. Angel came bounding out from the back of the cave.

"Anyone see Cody?" No one answered. "Gee don't all answer at once." He threw a wadded up paper at Raven's head.

"Really, man? He isn't here. He was gone before we got up." She said as she threw the paper back at him while she walked over to David.

_What's going on in that devious head of yours? _David looked up to see Raven now in his lap.

_Nothing that you need to worry yourself about princess. _

"Let's go you two. I need a change of scenery." Minutes later the three were headed to the boardwalk.

* * *

Morgana sat in Raven's apartment thumbing through one of her Anne Rice books when she heard a tap at the window. She looked up shook her head and continued reading when she heard another tap like something hitting the window. She went back to reading when a third time she heard something hit the window. This time she got up and looked out the window. Down on the Street Cody was about to chuck another rock up.

"What are you doing?"

"Took you long enough. Come for a ride!"

"Okay, give me a minute." A few minutes later she was ready and about to head out the door.

"And where are you going at this hour young lady!"

"Shut it Sabin. I'm going out."

"We've established that. Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I'm just going out for a ride with a friend Edge."

"Would this friend be Cooooody?!" Sabin said teasingly batting his eyelashes and making a lovey dovey face as he did.

"Ugh, you two are impossible!" She said as she walked to the door.

"Be home by ten or you are grounded for a week young lady." Morgana shook her head and walked out the door.

Down on the street Cody sat on his bike tapping his foot impatiently.

_Hey pain in the ass where you at?We're heading to the boardwalk._

_Busy dip shit, why are you writing a book?_

Cody suddenly heard Raven's laugh. _Maybe we are and maybe we aren't. You've been awful busy lately. Since when are you Mr. popular?_

Cody mentally flipped her off._Stop being so damn nosy you two._

_Well, that was a bit rude. Your lucky I like you or I'd find you and kick your ass!_

Morgana finally joined him she slipped on the back of the bike and put her arms around his waist jarring him from his riveting conversation he was having with Angel and Raven.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet."

* * *

Down on the boardwalk Angel, David and Raven stood among the crowd watching the band of the week. David lit a cigarette as Raven and Angel danced to the music. She bounces over to him. "Come on, dance!" She said tugging at his free arm. He shook his head as he let a stream of smoke escape his lips. "Ugh, buzz kill!" She pouted and walked over to to Angel.

A smirk began to grow on David's lips as he watched Raven sway back and forth to the music suddenly something caught his attention.

_Be right back princess._

_Don't stay away too long. . . You owe me a dance! _She heard him chuckle as he disappeared into the crowd. After a while Raven grabbed Angel and pulled him away from the band.

"Hey what was that for. I was jamming!"

"Okay, if you say so, but that's not what it looked like to me. Now come on I'm bored. Entertain me!"

* * *

Down at Sal's the place was packed for the dinner rush. Tourist's and regulars filled the tables and booths. At one table near the window Morgana sat across from Cody. She peeked over the top of her menu at him watching as his blue eyes lit up when he found the song he was looking for on the mini jukebox. She giggled and blushed looking down quickly when he turned to face her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you laughed. Something had to be funny."

"It's just that you looked cute when you found the song you wanted. You looked like a kid at Christmas that just got the toy they begged for all year. It was cute." She blushed again.

"Hey doll, what'll it be?"

"Hey Ruby. Can we get a couple of burgers and fries."

"Sure thing. How you want 'em?"

"I want mine well. Cody how do you want yours?"

"Rare." Ruby took off and put the order in.

Cody and Morgana talked about everything they could think of while they were waiting for the food. Ruby had brought over a plate of appetizers because the kitchen was a bit backed up from the big crowd. Outside Angel and Raven were making their way along the boardwalk. Angel was walking over to some game when Raven tugged at his arm.

"Well, well I think I found out what our little Cody has been so busy with lately." She said turning Angel to face the window of the diner.

"We've got to screw with them!"

"Ya think?!" She whacked him in the head playfully. "So what's the plan?" They sat in a railing across from the diner scheming while the unsuspecting couple sat inside.

"I can't believe you're going to eat that!"

"What's wrong with it?" Cody asked taking a bite sending bloody juice running down his hand.

"I just don't see how you can eat something like that. It's so rare I'm surprised it doesn't moo when you poke it."

Cody laughed hysterically. "Your one to talk? Your food is one step away from being shoe leather."

They suddenly turned their attention to the window in front of them when they heard squeaking. Outside Raven was breathing on the window causing it to fog, as she did so she wrote out the word awwwww. Next to her Angel was making faces on the glass while singing.

"Cody and Morgana sitting in a tree Kissssing."

"Angel, that's too many SSS ."

"Not if they're doing it for a long time!"

_You two are so Dead!_

_So this is what you've been so busy with big brother? Why didn't you tell us?_

_Yeah. _

_Oh shut it Angel you would have taunted him ten times as bad if you knew._

_That's very true._

Morgana blushed as Angel sang his song.

"Ignore them they'll get whats coming to them later." Cody said reaching over and holding Morgana's hand.

Outside Rave let out a loud awwww as she grabbed Angels hand mocking the couple. Cody flipped them off.

_Don't you two have something better to do with your night!_

_Okay we can take a hint, no need to get so testy big brother._ Raven began to walk away.

_Fine we were just havin' a little fun. Don't do anything we wouldn't do. _Angel said wiggling his eyebrows as he turned to follow Raven. She was a few feet ahead of him scanning the crowd, he was just about to catch up with her when a pretty girl walked past and caught his attention.

_Hey birdy. I'll catch up with you in a while I just found my lunch._

_Yeah, I guess great minds think alike, I'm a bit peckish myself. Meet up at the carousel._

* * *

Raven walked the boardwalk scanning the crowd just like David had taught her when she walked past the comic store.

"Hey," Raven didn't hear him at first. "hey!" this time Raven turned around. Edgar stood at the door of the comic shop waving her down. She let out a low growl because he had interrupted her hunt.

"What is it?"

"I figured you might be interested in this. It just came in." Edgar waved the latest copy of the Supernatural comic in her face.

She didn't know what to say. He remembered. She wasn't sure if she should go in or not. "Uh, thanks. She said taking the comic in her hand.

"Notice anything strange yet." He said from behind the counter.

"Strange? Like what?"

"About your friend."

"I have a lot of friends Edgar, which one?" She asked as she was thumbing through a rack of comics.

"David." Edgar replied rather bitterly. Raven almost dropped the comic she was flipping through in surprise.

"No, there's nothing odd about David." She was going to tell him David was more than her friend but she thought better of it. If you ask me, it's those other kids and that guy in the suit that have been hanging around lately that are weird."

"What kids, what guy?"

"I don't know many of their names I just know what they look like." She began describing them to Edgar. When she was done she turned to him and put some money on the counter. "I should be going." She took her comic and headed out the door.

In the meantime Cody had brought Morgana home.

"Sorry about those two." Cody said rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay. They were only having fun. To tell you the truth if David wasn't so scary I'd probably do the same to her."

Cody walked up to her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "You know, he isn't so bad once you get to know him."

She couldn't think of anything, her head was still reeling from the kiss. She was about to walk in the door when she turned back and ran to Cody pulling him to her for a long passionate kiss. She soon walked into the apartment and Cody headed back to the boardwalk.

* * *

Aurora had finally fed and disposed of the body. She walked along the boardwalk for a while before the noise and lights began to bother her. Hopping a railing she landed in the sand below on all fours like a cat with a soft thud.

The breeze blew her long hair around her face, she didn't mind. Since she had come to be with David and the boys she came to appreciate times like this. Just herself and her thoughts. She loved her new pack mates, brood, call them what you will but every now and then everyone needs some time to themselves. She slowly walked along the beach when she felt a presence behind her.

"Who ever the hell you are you had better show yourself I don't have time for this!" She shouted as she kept walking.

"Raven. Slow down. Wait."

"Crap." She mumbled to herself as Joseph caught up with her. "What Joseph, I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just hear me out."

"I did once before and you threatened me and David. Why should I listen now?"

Joseph grabbed her by her wrist. Pulling her to face him. "You should really reconsider. I have these new friends since I left and they are so much better than Cody David and Angel. Come with me. Join us."

Raven pulled her wrist from his grip. "Joseph I told you. We've been over this."

"I don't understand. Your life could be a thousand times better with us. When we control Santa Carla everything will be perfect. Anyone who stands in the way is going to fall. I want you by my side so you won't suffer that fate."

"Are you high? What the hell are you talking about? I think you've finally had a brain snap!" Raven began to walk away. Joseph began to grow angry grabbing her and throwing her down to the sand.

"Why must you make me do things the hard way?" He said as he pulled her up off the ground by her hair. "You see what your making me do. I love you and you won't listen. Now look."

he slapped her across the face sending her reeling backwards. Raven landed in the sand again with a thud. Her hair covered her face, she felt her face change to her vampire form. She turned back to her human form just as Joseph bent to pick her up again. Raven kicked his leg out from under him knocking him on his back.

"Love? You call THIS love! I hate to tell you but this is the furthest thing from love. If you loved me you'd leave me be. I've been in a relationship like that and I sure as hell will NEVER do that again."

She managed to scramble to her feet suddenly Joseph grabbed her by the arms lifted her off the ground and flung her into one of the legs of the pier. Raven's head hit hard causing her to begin bleeding. She lay there trying to form a plan as to how she was going to get out of this.

From where he had thrown her, Joseph saw that she wasn't moving and began regretting his actions. He ran over to her. Raven automatically leapt up and slapped Joseph in the face. Her nails leaving four deep cuts.

"You bitch!"

"You started this!" She said. Not to far from her sat a shattered piece of wood from where Joseph had thrown her into the pier. She closed her eyes for a minute concentrating and the piece of wood came flying at him stabbing him in the side. Joseph let out a howl of pain. Raven took this as an opportunity to run.

Joseph pulled the piece of wood from his side and took to the air. He soon found Raven and came down landing on her back. He lifted her by the arm forcefully dislocating it. She screamed with her good had she clawed at his face trying to get him to let go. She suddenly stopped struggling. Joseph looked down at her wondering what had happened. She looked up at him with rage in her eyes.

I told you Joseph. I'm happy I like my life. I'm happy with my friends, I like David. . . no. I LOVE David, and I will NEVER be with you!" She said as she put a hand to his chest and using her power sent him flying backward across the beach till he crashed into the railing separating the boardwalk from the sand.

Joseph came around from the force of the blow after a few minutes and took off. Raven was bleeding horribly and her arm was killing her. The last bit of her energy she had used on that burst that sent Joseph flying across the beach. She collapsed in the sand. Just before she closed her eyes and the world went black around her she managed to get out one message.

_David, help!_

Minutes later David and the boys were on the beach. David spotted Raven on the beach the blood drying on her skin, he began trying to heal her wounds. Slowly Raven began to open her eyes as the others looked on.

"We have to get her home."

"David." Raven said just above a whisper.

"Don't talk princess."

"Joseph." She whispered again before becoming silent.

_Joseph did this. He's probably worse off than me. I beat his ass pretty bad._

David smirked at her before he picked her up.

_Hold on Raven. We're going home now. _He turned to Angel and Cody take the bikes home. He soon jumped with Raven and was flying as fast as he could back to the cave.

_He'll pay. I swear to God I'll rip him apart slowly. He is going to wish he never laid a hand on you_.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter.

I'll also have an update up soon for my story Fallen Angel and I'll be putting up the first chapter of my third Lost Boys story featuring Paul. Did I just hear a collective swoon from all the Paul fans out there?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer Don't own anything Lost Boys. Just my characters.

Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with this but I worked it out. Plus I'm working on my other two Lost Boys stories at the same time so hopefully a chapter for each of those should be up soon as well.

_**Bold Italic = Dream/vision**_

Love Bites chapter 11

* * *

"You want to what?! Are you nuts? I am not letting you do that!"

"You can't leave it like that." David said holding her arm. "I have to pop it back in."

"I'd rather it hang." She mumbled.

"Nice to see she's back to herself." Cody added.

"Hey Raven. Look." Raven turned her attention to Angel who was in the corner doing something stupid. No sooner had she turned her head David had taken her arm and shoved her shoulder back in its socket. She let out a scream and shot him a look. Slowly she moved her arm up and down.

"Someone mind filling me in."

"Well since you asked so nicely Romeo. After Angel and I left you on you little date, and I swear you do anything to hurt her and you will be in a world of hurt, Angel and I separated and I went to the beach I ran into Joseph. I think he has something to do with those kids. He mentioned something about wanting me to join him and his friends. That they were going to take over Santa Carla and destroy anyone in their way. He didn't want to see that happen to me so he gave me the chance to join him. I refused and he got angry. That's when the fight began. The last thing I remember was calling for David."

"What do you mean taking over Santa Carla?" David said arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know he was kind of being an ass. Besides he didn't go into specifics." By now the others had walked off into another part of the cave.

David sat in his chair deep in thought. Raven sat nearby on the edge of the fountain absentmindedly floating a pebble in the air. Looking up at David she noticed a look of concern. One he would never show when the others were around. She stood and began to walk over to him causing him to look up.

"What is it David, what's wrong?"

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "I'll explain later. It's complicated princess. Go, get some rest."

Raven pulled David along behind her over to the spot where she slept. David had never shown her how he and the boys slept in the other part of the cave. He would one day but not tonight. She laid on the bed and pulled him down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, she laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. Soon both were asleep as the first rays of dawn began to rise outside.

* * *

_**Raven stood in what looked like an empty space, almost like a white room surrounded by a fog. Looking around she couldn't see much and had no idea where she was. She began to walk through the mist trying to figure out where she was when she heard someone speak. **_

"_**Is that her?" One voice echoed through the fog.**_

"_**Patients, we don't know yet." Another added.**_

"_**If it is David knows how to pick 'em. She puts Star to shame. This one is hot!" Yet another added.**_

"_**Don't mention that name!" The second one said through gritted teeth.**_

"_**Hello, who's there?" Raven asked walking through the fog trying to find the people the voices belonged to. **_"Who's there?" she mumbled out loud as she laid in David's arms tossing and turning.

"_**You think she can do it?"**_

"_**Where are you? Who are you?" She called again. **_"Who are you?" she spoke again as she nuzzled up against David.

_**Suddenly she felt a light touch brush against her hand like the mist was moving around her, almost leading her.**_

"_**Don't worry we wont hurt you." **_

"_**We know David. We brought you here to help us babe."**_

_**She looked a bit confused. "He didn't tell her, she don't know about us."**_

"_**It might help if I knew what you were talking about."**_

"_**We can't keep her here much longer."**_

"_**Dude tell her about the bottle."**_

"_**Raven. There's a bottle. . ."**_

"_**The jeweled one?" She asked.**_

"_**She knows it, YES!"**_

"_**Of course I know it. It's the one David gave me to drink."**_

"_**It's in the corner in a little niche near the Jim Morrison poster. You need to drink from it again."**_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**You'll see babe."**_

Raven opened her eyes the next night and rolled over. She rubbed her temples and began mumbling to herself. "What the hell was that about?" She reached over and noticed David was no longer next to her. Standing she stretched as she walked into the main part of the cave. Angel turned around from some trouble he was getting himself into to notice she was up.

"Well look who rejoined the land of the dead."

"Ha ha, funny. Isn't it supposed to be the land of the living?"

"Well we ain't exactly living are we little miss literal."

"Touche." She replied as she plopped down on one of the old beat up couches.

"Who were you talking to last night?" David said.

"What do you mean you were the last person I was talking to."

"In your sleep. You were tossing and turning and talking in your sleep."

"I was dreaming. I don't know who they were. To tell you the truth I don't even remember most of it. Let me guess Romeo cut out early to go see Morgana." Raven began to play absentmindedly with a small bauble she found near her feet.

"You know it!"

"He shouldn't have left without us."

"He'll be fine David. Besides, we have a bit of revenge that I believe needs tending to."

David chuckled. "That's why I love you princess. your as devious as me."

"Not quite, but I believe you are rather a bad influence on me." She said as she played with the collar of his jacket.

"Bleh, I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm out of here." Angel said.

Angel was already at the entrance to the cave when he stuck his head back in. "Come on you two. Quickly, to the Angel mobile. . . AWAY!" David and Raven just looked at each other before Raven laughed and covered her face with her palm. She shook her head and looked back at David as she ascended the stairs.

"Really, what were you thinking with that one sweetie?"

"I don't know love, I just don't know."

* * *

Edgar paced back and forth in the comic shop. More bodies were piling up by the day, or night in this case. He knew it had something to do with David and he was going to prove it. He just had to make Raven see. Little did he know what was really going on and what Raven had willingly become.

Edgar looked out the window of the shop just in time to see Morgana and Cody walk by. Morgana stopped and backed up walking into the shop. Turning she looked at Cody. "You coming?"

"Nah I'll wait here."

Morgana looked around the stacks and racks of comics till she found what she was looking for. She grabbed up all the Supernatural and Hulk comics there were and headed to the counter. Edgar eyed her up and down.

"Bit of light reading?"

"Not for me, It's for Raven."

"You know Raven?"

"Yeah, My friend / roomie."

"Can you give her something for me?"

"Sure, what?" He quickly scribbled something on a paper and slipped it into one of the comics.

"Be sure she gets it."

* * *

After having fed David and Raven began to scour the boardwalk for Joseph. Both had their own brand of revenge in mind. Raven had something else on her mind as well. The dream from earlier. Was it really a dream or was it a vision. Did the people really know David or was this a ploy to harm them all? Should she really drink from the bottle again? Should she tell David? Not only was David her lover but he was also her maker. Yet she still had the ability to block him out when she really chose to.

A few feet behind David was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe how in a few short months Raven had come to mean so much to him. Nor could he believe how easily she hid her deadly side. To look at her there was the same tiny girl with the brownish red hair down to her behind. Those same brown eyes and the same shy smile of a quiet, caring, beautiful girl. Now there stood the same tiny girl, just as beautiful but now deadly as well. She made it seem so effortless the way she could lure in her victims. It was almost as if she were born to be a vampire. The way she could manipulate them and lull them into a false sense of security astounded him. She was a cunning and deadly predator with the face of an angel. She was almost as cunning as he was. Not only that but with her other abilities which she had been honing she was all but unstoppable.

He had to admit never in his wildest dreams could he have ever envisioned a vampire like her. She was his equal in almost every way. Yet there she stood. His child, his lover. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist when suddenly both heard an ear piercing growl of sadness and frustration. It was so shocking and sudden that Raven had almost dropped to the ground clutching her head at least had it not been for David having his arms around her.

"Go back to the cave."

"What? Why?" Raven asked with a look of concern.

"I said go back to the cave. You'll be safer there." She was about to open her mouth and say something before he cut her off. "Don't question me. Do it now!" He commanded. " Don't let anyone see you."

It was with those final words that she headed back to the cave. It seemed revenge would have to wait.

* * *

Can't believe 11 chapters so far. This is one of my longest stories yet. I know bit of a cliffhanger. All will be revealed soon I promise.


End file.
